A Demon's Heartache
by LambchopMagee
Summary: Rory Magee, "demon" extraordinaire. Being thrown about time with her friend Selene really tosses her into the action. But she never expected to lose her heart to someone not so different from herself. Jumps around First Class and the Trilogy.
1. Character Intro

Okay, I've decided to start an X-Men story, because I just saw First Class twice, and I've got my eyes on Azazel.

Jason Flemyng is BEASTLY in that movie. Even though he's barely in it, really. XD

I've noticed Azazel doesn't even have his name on the character list in any xmen category, but I intend to change that. :D I'm writing this one a bit differently, and my friend Rylee is writing a story similar to this but she'll be writing that one herself, and I'm writing this one myself. But we'll have the same characters and basic outline. Just different ways of going at it.

So if you see a story similar to this, it's probably my friend Rylee's. xD

I'm giving full character descriptions in the intro instead of writing it like a real story. It's a bit old-school Quizilla, but since Quizilla is a bitch now and I don't feel like explaining how the characters look in novel form, then you have to deal with the different story type writing….thing. :D

Aslnaolghanofn.

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS. And Rylee owns her character. XD

Here we go.

**A/N: Edited June 9, 2011. :D**

\\\

Name: Aurora Magee.

Nickname: Rory.

Codename: Dracul.

Age: Looks about 20, is actually in her 80's.  
>Born in 1612. :D<p>

Powers:  
>Can breathe fire, but still new to it, so she coughs a lot whenever she does it, which makes smoke poof out whenever she coughs.<br>Very skilled Pyrokinetic, but she does lose control at times, usually under immense pain and stress, because her body goes into protection mode.  
>Can teleport, but she's scared to do it at first, because the only time she's ever done it, she ended up on the Great Wall of China in 1634. (If you've seen the movie Jumper, she teleports like that, but with small amounts of black smoke in it.)<br>Ages slower. Is immortal. (Think of the kid's movie Igor, the rabbit that tries to kill itself all the time but can't. Only she doesn't try to die.)

Looks and Personality:  
>Has a long (bout 4 ft. long) black tail (like Nightcrawler's and Azazel's. just...longer. and black.) which she wraps around her waist when she wears a dress so it's hidden.<br>Pointy teeth (like Nightcrawler).  
>Crimson red eyes with slits (like a dragon's eye.) that she hides with cool dude sunglasses.<br>Tan skin with a small tint of green, only noticeable in broad daylight.  
>Mint green hair to midback, half dreadlocks half plain hair, with the scene kid fringe, three or four random dreads in the front are black and white coon striped.<br>1/2" gauges in ears (after she meets with Selene and they start time-traveling), which have a slight point to them like an elf.  
>Black talons on feet and hands, which allows her to climb walls and such like in Gargoyles the tv show.<br>NO WINGS. they're annoying.  
>Bunch of tattoos, (a lot like Angelina Jolie's in Wanted), but theyre quotes from the Bible that she felt applied to her, and black angel wings tattooed on her back.<br>Labret piercing.  
>(I know this may seem weird for the time period, but when I explain Rylee's character it will make sense. She doesn't get the tattoos and piercing until they travel to the 1990's.)<br>About 5'4" in height, but walks on her toes (like in Gargoyles… haha.) so she seems a bit taller.  
>Prefers to be barefoot because of her talons.<br>Very shy around people she doesn't know, mainly because she doesn't trust easy. She almost got burned at the stake in the 1600's for "being a demon".  
>Born in Ireland, so she has an Irish accent, and the famous Irish temper.<br>Childish when in a good mood, very hyper and friendly.  
>Likes to party.<br>Very tough, loves to wrestle and box.  
>Very open and loving when she's warmed up to people.<br>She's very protective of people she loves. She treats Selene (Rylee's character) like a sister, and she acts like a body guard at times.  
>Usually wears sundresses or old 50's dresses. (until they go to the futurethe time period for xmen trilogy, then she starts wearing all sorts of goth and punk dresses, and in public usually wears a punked-up jean jacket or a leather jacket to hide her arms, and wears fingerless gloves.)  
>When angry, is basically a loose cannon.<br>She zones out very easily.  
>A bit emotional at times.<br>Takes a bit to make her cry though, she has to be in extreme emotional/physical pain or very depressed.  
>Plays piano, guitar, cello, any type of drum, and loves to sing.<br>Favorite colors are red, yellow, and lavender.

\\\

Name: Selene O'Connor.  
>Codename: Mage.<p>

Powers:  
>She's a time traveler. (Aurora travels with her, hence the ever-changing fashions of Aurora.)<br>Can stop her body from aging, but her hair still changes.  
>Has healing powers (similar to Wolverine, but when applied looks like magic).<br>Can see into the future.

Age: 21.

Looks and Personality:  
>White hair to her shoulders. Starts out brown, but changes as she ages and travels.<br>Grey eyes.  
>About 5'2" in height.<br>Plays the violin.  
>A huge bookworm.<br>She tends to fidget, especially when she doesn't have a book or her violin with her.  
>Has a peach-colored complexion.<br>She's not much of a talker unless dragged into a conversation, or provoked into using violence.  
>She smiles when she's sad to make people think everything is okay.<br>She had a bad past with her family, which is why she doesn't let people know she's upset.  
>Her worst fears are commitment, spiders, and sometimes Mystique (much later, not in the 60's era with the First Class setting.)<br>Later on, Logan makes fun of her hair by calling her Granny.  
>Favorite color is blue.<p>

\\\

If you've seen the X-Men Trilogy and First Class, you should know all of the other characters.

:D


	2. Salem, 1692

Chapter one!

This is gonna be a load of bullshit. :D

**A/N: Edited June 9, 2011. :D**

\\\

_July 16, 1692._

_Salem, Massachusetts. _

"GET THAT BEAST!"

"Aw, Hell."

I was running. Running from the maniacs of this little town. Running from the _humans._ Who are they to say what is normal?

I AM NO WITCH.

Shall I explain why I am currently running for my life?

I'm a mutant. That's the only word for it.

I may look like a demon, but I have a heart, and a brain, and lungs, eyes, ears, toes, the works.

I have been on my own since I was seven years old. Seventy-three years of hiding in abandoned cabins, churches, and the woods.

And I'm as young and fit as ever.

I age differently. I may be eighty years old, but I look like a twenty-year-old girl. Well, twenty-year-old _thing._

I need to find a way to hide my tail, my eyes, and my hair.

Having a long black tail, bright red eyes, and green hair in the 1600's is a death wish.

And I am going to die, if I don't get away from these overly religious psychopaths.

If God thought mutants were wrong, He wouldn't have made it possible for us to exist. Ponder that one.

So, back to the running.

I truly wish I could teleport correctly. The only time I've been able to do it, I was trying to go to California, and ended up on the Great Wall of China in 1634. Not the greatest experience. But not the first time I've been shot at.

I don't remember how I managed to get back to America, but since then I've been roughin' it all the way around North America. Canada is so pretty in the summer.

And now, I'm stuck in Massachusetts, being chased down by witch hunters.

_Wot is tha' bright light up there?_

**FLASH.**

"Wot the-!"

**BANG.**

"Oof!"

"Oh… my head…"

_Who the 'ell?_

I looked at who had fallen into me, and saw a tangle of brown hair on the body of a girl about sixteen to eighteen.

"Who- who the bloody hell are ye? How did ye- wot the fuck are ye wearin'?"

She looked stunned, and extremely confused. "…Where am I? Or I- I guess the better question is when am I? And why… why is your hair green? And your eyes… and tail?"

"Well, deary, the year jus' so 'appens te be 1692, and ye're in Salem, Massachusetts. Ah'll explain why ah look this way later. Now, may ah suggest we start runnin'?"

"Why?"

A yell came from behind us.

"THERE'S ANOTHER WITCH! GET THEM!"

"Tha's why, dear."

And so we were running together. We had to find somewhere safe, somewhere I could take a breather and explain my vicious looks, and where the new girl could explain how she got here.

"Whatever ye do, don' stop runnin' til ah say so, we need te find somewhere to rest," I said, panting as we tried to maintain our speed in this everlasting chase.

For a few minutes she said nothing, but then finally asked, "What's your name?"

I looked over at her for a second, surprised by such a simple question. Here I was, looking like a demon, and she's asking me what my name is.

"Aurora Magee, "demon" extraordinaire. An' yerself?" I flashed a small smile, revealing my pointed teeth only slightly.

She hesitated a moment before saying, "Selene O'Connor."

"Ah!" I laughed, "We both come from Irish descent! Wot a coincidence." I laughed again, or laughed as best I could with the lack of breath from running nonstop.

She only smiled and replied with a small "Yeah."

About ten minutes later we had outrun the villagers and come to a small cave.

"'ere, we'll rest 'ere for the time being," I said, relieved to be able to finally catch my breath.

A few moments later she quietly asked, "How is it you look like that?"

I looked at her for a moment, and I guess the look I gave her must've seemed frightening, because she backed away a bit.

"Ye know, ah don' really know. Ah was born 'normal'. Ah had auburn red hair, and the most plain brown eyes. An' one day, ah looked in the mirror, and _poof!_ Me hair started to turn green an' me eyes turned red, and me once pale skin turned into this sickly green an' tan color. Me hair also started to turn into these dreadlocks, and a few turned black an' white. Ah can' explain it, but honestly, ah think it looks pretty damn interestin'. The bad part… was the tail. Ah've never experience such pain in me life. It felt as if someone 'ad reached into my skin and started pullin' me spine out o' me arse. Ah was on the floor fer about thirty minutes before ah realized ah had grown a long black tail. After my _transformation_, ah got the hell out o' there. Me parents though' ah was kidnapped. But ah just ran. Took me a while te find a boat headin' fer America, bu' ah managed te find one and hid aboard," Selene was watching me with intense curiosity.

She asked, "Do you have any… powers?"

I hesitated and began again, "Well, ah can create flames out o' nowhere. T'was quite the event when ah figured tha' one out. And… ah can go from one place to another in an instant, but… ah've only done it once… an' ah ended up in China. No' the best experience."

By now she was staring at me in wonder, and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Anythin' special ye can do, Leney?"

She looked at me with her eyes wide and then looked down.

"Well… I guess I can, seeing as I'm here right now."

"An' _when _do ye come from then, lass?" I questioned, itching my head.

"2011."

I stopped itching and stared at her. Now it was my turn to stare with my eyes open wide.

She seemed to be nervous under my stare. "…What? I-I don't know _how_ I got here, I just remember going to the Library and looking in a book about the Salem Witch Trials, and then I was here."

I started pacing in thought.

"Somethin' tells me ye can travel through time, lass. Do ye think ye can do it again? Get us out o' here?"

She looked at the ground and started to fidget. "I can-I can try."

"Let's get te tryin' then. Now, wot exactly were ye thinkin' when ye suddenly appeared here?"

"Well… I was imagining what it really could have looked like here, in this time period. I started to zone out, and then… here I am."

"Do it again."

"…Excuse me?"

"Do it again, but think o' a different year. Just… think o' one far away from 'ere."

She looked up at me and said okay.

"Do ah 'ave te grab yer hand, er wot?"

"Yeah, that might be good."

At that I grabbed her hand, and we disappeared on the spot.

\\\

And that is the end of chapter one. :D

Reviews, if you pleaaaase.


	3. Salem, 1994

CHAPTER TWO? OH NO! :D

GET READY FOR SOME MORE BULLSHIT.

I forgot to mention is Rory's bio that she was raised Catholic, but now just doesn't agree with organized religion. She's still a firm believer in God and the Devil. Etc etc…

I only own my character, and Rylee owns hers.

\\\

_July 16, 1994._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_About 2:30pm._

"I hear cars."

…_Wot the bloody 'ell is a "car"?_

"Right, well, wotever tha' is, could ye tell me _when_ we are, then?" I looked up. We were still in the woods, but I'm guessing the strange sound I heard not far away was this… _car_… thing she mentioned.

"Well, I was focusing on 1999 of the same date and place, so hopefully we're at least close to that. Now, since you're still in clothes from the 1600's, I'm going to go to the nearest town and find you some clothes that can hide your tail and your eyes. If this is the 90's, your hair won't be too much of a surprise to anyone. So wait here while I go do that," Selene finished.

"…Ye're not gonna abandon me, are ye…?" She stopped and looked at me with concern.

"No, of course not. I'm guessing you've never really been treated right your whole life, have you?" I shook my head, "Well you can trust me. I never really had anyone to care about me either. My parents weren't exactly the parental type…"

"Wot type were they?"

"The type that leave and the type that abuse." I looked at her sadly, and went up and hugged her.

"Ah'm sorry, luv."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled at me when I let go, "I'm fine. All right, so just… wait here. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise. And then we can roam around and I'll show you the 'wonders of the future'," she laughed.

I looked at her like a lost puppy and nodded. I just hope no one decides to take a stroll in the woods and find me.

When she walked away and I couldn't see her anymore, I just stood there.

_Sigh… Ah'm bored. …Ah'm gonna climb some trees._

\\\

_Three hours later._

"Aurora! Aurora, where'd you go? I have clothes!"

"Ah'm up 'ere! An' let me tell ye, the view is quite strange. Wot are those pointy tower-like structures in the distance?"

"What? Oh, those must be the skyscrapers. They're large buildings filled with offices for different types of jobs."

_Wot kind o' jobs do these people work?_

"Did ye find out wot year we're in, lass?"

"Yes, actually. Turns out I was only a few years off. We're in 1994. Same town and day, though," she replied. She seems pleased with herself.

"Ah'm proud o' ye," I smiled down at her.

"Could you-could you come down, now? I've got clothes for you. I hope you like them. I got a dress, 'cause I figured you could wrap your tail around your waist or something and hide it under the dress. I warn you, though, it's not the same type of dress you're used to." She threw me the dress once I made it back down to the ground from my perch.

(http:/ ny-image3 .etsy .com/ il_fullxfull.150526531 .jpg)

"Ye modern people 'ave such an interestin' fashion. Ah like it," I said as I studied the dress she handed me.

"I got you these sunglasses, too. I got everything in black because I wasn't sure what colors you like…" she said, looking down.

"Selene, it's fine, ah love wot ye've picked out fer me," I smiled at her and nudged her reassuringly. She smiled and handed me the sunglasses.

"Now wot exactly are _sunglasses_? Ye're gonna 'ave te explain all these future things. Remember, ah'm from the 1600's," I said, laughing at the end.

"Right, well you know what glasses are?" I nodded, "Well sunglasses are the same thing, only the lenses are darkened, so when the sun is really bright, you can see better. Nowadays they're more fashion than use, though," she said.

(http:/ solarisvintage .files .wordpress .com /2010/04/ vintage05-518 .jpg)

"Oh my, these are… well, interestin' to say the least. Ye should teach me some new lingo, ah don' wanna be sittin' here speaking in me _old English_, wot are some good adjectives? Words ah can replace 'interesting' with?" I started to walk away to a big tree to change behind.

From behind the tree I heard her reply, "Well, 'cool' is a good adjective from this time. There's also 'nifty', 'neat', 'fantastic', 'fabulous'… You know what?"

"…Wot?"

"When we get to town, I'm getting you a dictionary and a history book."

\\\

I know, my chapters are always horribly short, but hey! It keeps it from looking too cluttered, and makes the story longer. :D

Asdnacuwhnafilu, I think within the next two chapters they'll be going to the 60's.

REVIEWWW.

Please. D:


	4. Salem, 1962

Chapter three, huzzah!

:D

I only own Aurora, Rylee owns Selene, and Marvel owns everything else.

\\\

_The next day._

"Selene, this time period is magnificent! Ah can' believe how much freedom women 'ave now, it's so crazy! 'ow do ye pronounce this word, 'ere? D-u-d-e. Duh-you-day?"

"No, Aurora, it's pronounced _dood," _she laughed.

I looked back down at the dictionary and scrunched my eyes at the word again.

"Oh, ah see."

We were sitting in a park, chowing down on some food Selene calls _fast food._ I call it delicious.

"'ey, could ye call me Rory, instead? Aurora sounds so _formal,_" I said a few minutes later. I was watching the clouds as I ate, taking a break from reading all of these history books and dictionaries.

Selene looked over me and said, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

\\\

_October, 1994._

"Selene! Ah want tattoos, they're so… _nifty. _And can ah get a piercing?" She looked at me wide eyed for a moment, and then finally answered, "Yeah… I guess. What tattoos and piercings are you wanting?"

"Ye know, ah'd like te get certain parts of the Bible written out on me. Psalms an' such tha' apply te me. An' ah saw a fellow on the streets earlier with the piercing in the middle of the lower lip, ah like tha'."

Selene was quiet for a moment before agreeing and taking me to the nearest tattoo and piercing parlor.

\\\

_That evening._

_In the park again._

"Ouch."

"What? Did you think it would feel good?" Selene laughed.

"Well no, bu' damn. Ah'm quite sore now. Bu' it was worth it, ah like 'ow everythin' turned out," I finished with a smile.

Selene smiled back and said, "Here, I think I might have some sort of healing powers. Do you want me to try to heal the skin so you don't have to wait in pain for the few days it takes to heal?"

I looked at her for a moment and said, "Do it."

She nodded and placed her hands over my head and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow white, and I felt a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. I could see Selene was starting to feel weak, but she held through until I told her I wasn't in pain anymore.

"Tha' mus' take a lo' o' energy, eh?" I questioned afterwards.

She sat down and nodded, too weak to really say anything.

"Ah'm guessin' ye don' use tha' power all too often?" She nodded again.

"Well we can practice tha' then, or somethin'. Ah dunno. Bu' ye'll be aw'right," I said an grabbed her hand in reassurance.

At that moment she sneezed, and suddenly we were somewhere completely different.

"Wot the fuck jus' 'appened?"

"I think we just traveled through time again…" I looked at her in surprise with my mouth wide open.

"…Well, judgin' by the look of the clothing aroun' us, ah'm gonna take a guess that we're in the sixties."

With that, we stood up and went to the nearest clothing store to get us some new clothes. And to find a tissue for Selene.

\\\

_A few days later._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

"It's amazing how so much changes over time. Do you remember that building? It's a wreck in the 90's," Selene was looking around excitedly, pointing out things that were totally different or the exact same from where we had just been a few days before. We were heading to a café for lunch.

"Yeah, ah remember it. Someone drew a giant penis on it, if ah remember correctly," I said, laughing aloud.

She laughed with me. "Here, this looks like a charming spot."

We went inside and sat down, ordering whatever our taste buds desired. Selene wasn't kidding, she does have loads of money on her.

"'ey, ah've gotta take a piss, be right back."

Selene nodded and I got up to do my business.

When I returned, Selene was talking to these two men, probably in their thirties.

"Hey, Rory! Come here, you've got to meet these guys."

I stood there for a moment, but finally walked back to our table and waved. "Hullo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rory. My name is Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lensherr," the other man nodded when his name was mentioned, "and we would like to speak to you about a certain something."

I stared at him from behind my sunglasses. "Wot _certain somethin'?_"

_I know what you are, Aurora. But don't panic. Erik and I are like you. We may not look it, but we also possess strange abilities. Come with us, please. We can help you understand your abilities and you'll be with others like yourself._

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and looked at Selene. She looked equally surprised and confused.

"Well, ah'm game."

Selene nodded in agreement. Apparently Charles had spoken to her in her mind, as well.

"Excellent," Charles beamed at us.

\\\

That's all I got now. D:

Hopefully I can write another chapter tomorrow. I need to work on my Titanic story, too.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	5. Welcome to the CIA

Aaaaw, you guys are so sweet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. My face was stuck like :D for about 5 minutes.

…. :D

bahahaha. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Oh, to explain why we always end up in Salem for now, is because Selene is still very new to her time traveling abilities, so she only goes through time, and not places. Yet. :D

And I agree with KittyoftheNight, there really should be more Azazel stories. I was freaking out when I saw there wasn't even a character category for him. D:

There might be bits and pieces off from the movie 'cause I haven't seen it since Sunday, but I convinced my mom to take me to see it this Saturday so I can fix it then if I need to. [:

I OWN NOTHING BUT RORY, and Rylee owns Selene. :3

\\\

_CIA Covert Research Facility._

_October, 1962._

"Now, Selene, Aurora—" Charles began.

"Please, call me Rory, dear," I interrupted. Charles smiled at me and apologized.

"Selene, _Rory,_ welcome to the CIA Research Facility. This is where you'll be staying along with other people like yourself, other mutants, while we figure out what to do about this Shaw character," Charles explained.

Selene asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us about him? Or is this strictly a 'he's the bad guy, nuff said' situation?"

Charles laughed, and Erik spoke, "For now, it is that situation, but I'm sure Raven here could fill you in." As he said this, a beautiful young woman walked up to us and introduced herself. She was a metamorph.

The others introduced themselves as well. Sean, Alex, Darwin, Hank, and Angel.

_They seem nice… ah think ah'll like it 'ere._

_\\\_

_Later that evening._

"We should have codenames. You know, since we're working under the CIA now. I wanna be called Mystique," Raven said with a smile.

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean said, and we all laughed. Selene and I were sitting at the bar drinking Coke's while the others were all sitting around the coffee table on the couch and chairs.

"Well too bad, I called it," she suddenly transformed into Sean, and he almost fell out of his chair in surprise, "and I am _way_ more mysterious than _you._"

I set my drink down and laughed.

"What about you?" Selene asked him.

"I want to be… Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked, confused.

"Well, you might want to cover your ears…" he stood up, knelt down by some drinks on the coffee table, and inhaled deeply.

_Ah'm racked wit anticipation._

Suddenly, a sound and some airwaves shot from his mouth and shattered the window in front of him.

"Wow, tha's quite an ability, sonic screamin'? Ah like it," I applauded him.

"What about you?" Selene nodded at the only other girl in the room.

"Well, my _stage name_ is Angel. And, it kind of fits," she took her jacket off and what we thought were just tattoos lifted off of her skin and became pixie wings. She started to hover off the ground.

"You can fly?" Raven shouted in amazement.

"Yep. Oh and uh," she came down a moment and turned towards the statue on the other side of the window Sean had shattered. She then spit out a fireball that landed right on the statue's head.

"Nice sho'!" I laughed.

"What about you, big guy?" Angel looked at the black man.

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname, and well, it sort of fits, you know, _adapt to survive._ Here, watch this," he got up and walked over to the fish tank and put his head in it. Then, gills appeared on each side of his head, and he looked over at us with a smile.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"What about you two? What can you do?" Right now, I still had my sunglasses on and my tail wrapped up. But once they addressed us, I looked at Selene, and stood up.

"I can do this," I snapped my fingers, and my whole arm was suddenly engulfed in flames. I started juggling fireballs, and then made them into one. I took my sunglasses off, let my tail unfurl, winked at the group of mutants in front of me, and ate the fire. Raven gasped, and I heard a few "woah's" from the guys. I looked up, changed my stance, hit my chest, and a jet of fire shot from my mouth.

"Wow!"

When the flames stopped, I proceeded to cough up smoke, and Selene got me another bottle of coke. I gave her a thumbs up in gratitude. After I stopped coughing, I said, "Ah can teleport, too, ah jus'… can' control it. It's a lo' harder than it seems, truth be told. Ah can also climb walls an' buildins'."

"That's so cool!" Raven laughed, and the rest nodded in agreement while applauding. I did a small bow. "Ah've been thinkin' of goin' by Dracul. Ah read about that Vlad Dracula character an' ah though' it wos nifty tha' 'is name meant 'son of the devil' or 'son of the dragon' or wotever."

Everyone seemed to like my choice in a codename.

Selene stayed seated and only said, "I can time-travel, and I have some sort of healing abilities, but that's about it. Oh, I can stop my body from aging, too."

"That's pretty sweet," Angel said smiling.

"What should my name be then?" Selene asked.

"…Mage." I replied.

"…All right. My name is Mage. I like it."

"I know what we can call you," Alex started a few moments later, looking at Hank, "how about Bigfoot?"

Raven was quick to reply, "Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours look kind of small…"

I choked on my drink and Selene patted my back, laughing all the while.

Hank looked at Raven gratefully, and Raven looked down in embarrassment.

"What can you do then, Alex?"

"I can't… I can't do it in here." He seemed to not want to show us his powers at all.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin said, motioning to the courtyard beyond the broken window.

"No, I can't…"

"Aaaw, come on. Alex! Alex!" By now, everyone in the room was cheering, and he finally gave in.

"Alright, fine," he got up and started walking outside, "but if I tell you to get back, do it."

All of us had crowded at the edge of the window, wanting to see what he could do that was so _dangerous._

_Maybe 'e spontaneously combusts._

He looked at us and forcefully said, "Get back."

We all moved back, but then moved up again, if not closer.

"Get back!" None of us budged.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, bright red rings of some sort of laser light shot from his body and sliced the statue in half.

"Tha' wos amazin'!" I walked up to him and gave him a high five.

\\\

_Not much later._

We were all partying, enjoying ourselves.

Angel was flying around, dancing in the air, Raven was bouncing on the chairs, Hank and I were hanging from the chandelier, me by my tail and him by his feet, and everyone was just having a great time. That is, until Moira MacTaggert's voice was heard.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I looked at her and fell from the fixture, landing on the couch. Hank landed on his feet on the coffee table.

"Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex," Hank replied quickly.

Raven stepped in, "No, you have to call him Havok now. And we were thinking _you_," she pointed at Charles, "should be Professor X, and _you_," she pointed at Erik, "should be Magneto." She looked like a young child at Christmas.

"Exceptional," Erik said, slightly amused.

Moira shook her head and stormed off, Erik trailing behind her, and Charles looked at Raven.

"I expect more from you."

Now Raven looked like someone just ran over her pet dog.

I came up behind her and rubbed her arm in attempts to somehow cheer her up.

"It's aw'right, luv."

\\\

_The next evening? (I'm not sure if a day or more passed or not, it's not very clear in the movie.)_

The nerve of some men. A couple of agents had walked up to our window and started making fun of Angel, Hank, and I. I simply flipped the bird with a smile, and Hank went up and shut the curtains and saluted.

"They're just guys being stupid," Raven tried to cheer Angel up.

"I've been dealing with guys being stupid for a long time. But I'd rather them stare at me with my clothes off than the way these guys stare at me."

"Ye jus' gotta make 'em think ye don' care, tha's wot ah do," I said from the bar.

**Bamf.**

**Thud.**

"…Did ye hear tha', Leney?" I said looking up.

"Hear what?"

**BAMF.**

**THUD.**

"Tha'. Wot is tha'? It sounds close."

**BAMF.**

**THUD.**

Darwin went to the window and pushed the button that opened the curtains.

In the light of the moon, we saw two shadowed figures.

"What is that?"

Suddenly, one of the figures disappeared, and the other fell in front of our window.

Raven screamed, and I walked a bit closer to the window.

"Isn't tha' the fella who wanted te start this group?" I questioned.

Agents and guards started running into the courtyard and told us to get back. I backed up a few feet, just when a red man appeared in front of the statue. The agents open fired and I backed up a little more, watching the scene unfold before me.

The red man disappeared again, and I realized something.

'_e's like me…_

He suddenly appeared behind an agent and used his gun to shoot the window out to our room. I quickly ducked and covered my face to keep glass from making me blind.

I stood back up and watched in wonder as this mystery man teleported with ease, killing these men as if it were nothing.

"Rory! RORY! Get away from that window!" I didn't move or reply, I just stood and stared, trying to figure out how he did it.

Selene decided the only way to move me now was by grabbing my tail and dragging me away.

"OUCH! Tha's attached, ye know!"

Little did I know there was a huge tornado on the other side of our room, demolishing Hank's invention Cerebro.

Darwin took a look at the red man and said, "Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" And we all went out of the room, only to be stopped in the hall by amore agents and guards. Just then, there was a huge explosion and we ran back into our room. To our left, the tornado was still ripping apart Cerebro. To our right, the red man was still slicing up agents.

_'e's good._

Now the red man was walking into the room, his eyes fixated on me. From the other window, a man with brown hair to his shoulders, who slightly resembled a surfer in a suit, walked into the room.

There was gunfire in the hall behind the door, and a heard the guard say, "Wait, the mutants are in there. Just don't kill us regular people, we are no threat—"

And now he's dead.

_Piece o' shite._

From the doors, a man with a strange helmet on strolled in.

He closed the door behind him and asked, "Where's the telepath?"

"Not here," the red man said. _So 'e's Russian. Nifty._

I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I was staring at the red man.

_'e has a tail!_

The only problem with me staring right now, was that he was staring straight back at me, looking me up and down.

But just then a guard ran into the courtyard, and the helmeted man said one word. "Azazel?"

The red man then teleported behind the guard and sliced him down with his swords.

_So 'is name is Azazel… Those are some pretty neat swords._

I was broken from my staring spell when the man with the helmet walked by, but with Angel following him, her hand in his.

"Wot the fuck is happenin'?"

Selene whispered in my ear, "Maybe if you weren't checking out the red guy, you would know. He's trying to get us to join his side."

I flicked her in the head with my tail. "Ah wos _no'_ checkin' 'im out."

"Liar liar, pants on fire," she said.

"Do ye wish fer yer pants te be on fire?"

She shook her head, and I said, "Though' no'."

"We need to do something," Raven said.

Darwin seemed to have made a plan, and walked up to the man known as Shaw.

I didn't hear what was said after that, because I had begun another staring contest with Azazel, who had just winked at me. I was studying him with curiosity.

Once again, I was broken from my trance, but by Alex screaming "Get out!"

Raven grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall.

Alex joined us a few minutes later with a sad look on his face.

"…Where's Darwin?"

He only shook his head.

\\\

This one was actually a longer chapter for once! :D

I hope it was all right. Dx

I'm trying to write this purely from memory, so hopefully I'm doing a good job.

If I get the chance this weekend I'll write more, especially if I get to see the movie Saturday. :D

REVIEWSSSS!


	6. The Aftermath

WOOOOOO.

So I've officially seen X-men First Class five times.

BAHAHA. :D

Anyways, I've realized how off I was from the script…

But I don't care. Haha. I'm sick of editing my shit ten times every time I put a chapter on.

ONWARDS, COMRADES. C:

**EDITED JUNE 18TH, 2011.**

\\\

_The next morning._

After the events of the night before, we all decided that we weren't going to back down. We are all going to fight. There is no going home. There is no pretending that our friend wasn't just murdered. There is no way out.

Darwin is gone, and he should be avenged.

We all sat outside the wreckage of the CIA Base. Selene was sitting with her head in her hands, Raven was staring at the ground, as was Sean and Alex, and I was curled up into a ball sitting on the ground, leaning against the bench made of stone.

"Raven," Charles ran up to where we sat, and Raven got up and hugged him.

"We've made arrangements for you all to go home," Charles began.

"We aren't going home," Alex said.

"And he's not going back to prison," Sean nodded at Alex.

"Charlie… Selene an' ah don' even 'ave 'omes anymore. An' ah can' just go back te 1692, ah'd be slaughtered." (This is before she finds out she can't die.)

Charles looked at me with concern.

"They killed Darwin," Alex spoke once more.

"It's not safe for you here," Charles said.

"Do ye really think it's safe fer us anywhere?" I shot back. I wasn't going to just sit here after Darwin was killed like that. And Angel betraying us, she was going to get what she deserved. And I hate to admit it, but part of me wanted to see Azazel again.

"Well we can't stay here. Even if they do open the department again, it's not safe. We have nowhere to go," Hank said.

Charles looked off into the distance in thought, "Yes we do."

\\\

_On the submarine._

_Azazel's POV _(Da, :D)

Shaw had gone to see the man in charge of missile placement for Russia, and we were instructed to stay on the sub until needed.

The "new recruit", Angel, you could tell she was a stripper, before she even told us. Riptide took to conversating with her, and I stayed on the other side of the control room, watching the Radar boredly.

I let my mind wander to the girl with the green hair. She wasn't scared when we came for them, her red eyes more curious than anything.

I saw her watch me fight, and she looked fascinated. That made me smirk.

After I had finished off the agents in the courtyard, and I saw Riptide start walking into the room, I had made my way in as well, my eyes never leaving hers. She didn't even look away when Shaw entered the room.

When Shaw had asked where the telepath was, and I replied, I saw her eyebrow go up. I'm guessing she didn't expect me to have a Russian accent.

During Shaw's speech to get them to join us, I winked at her. I wanted to see her reaction. She looked away, mostly because Shaw and Angel had walked in front of her, causing her to "come back to Earth", as the phrase is said.

She turned to the white haired girl behind her and they started talking. I saw her friend nod towards me, and the girl's tail flicked her in the head as she blushed.

_How curious._

And now, I can't stop thinking about her.

But enough with the romance, I have a job to do. Obviously she isn't going to join our side, or else she would have come with Angel. I squinted at the Radar screen, almost upset that she didn't come. Or maybe I am completely upset, I don't know. I have never felt like this before.

Riptide's voice brought me back to attention, "It's time to go."

So I teleported us to Shaw.

\\\

OH GEEZ, I hope I don't make Azazel sound like an idiot or anything. Dx

Ugh.

This is all for now, I guess.

Reviews please, :D

I LOVE YOU.


	7. Training

DERKA DERRRRR.

I own Rory, Ry owns Selene.

I wish I owned Azazel… D:

**EDITED JUNE 18TH 2011.**

\\\

"This is yours?" Sean asked Charles as he looked up at the humongous mansion.

"No," Charles replied, "It's ours."

I stared up at the building in awe. There's no way this is happening. _This place is gorgeous!_

Erik chuckled and said, "I don't know how you could deal with such a burden, Charles."

Raven walked up behind Charles, "Well it was a burden softened by _me,_" Charles kissed her cheek, "Come on, time for the tour."

Selene had to drag me away, because I was still staring in awe. "Selene, d'ye see 'ow big this place is? Christ, it's 'uge!"

"That's what she said."

"Wot who said?"

Selene laughed, "Obviously you haven't gotten up to speed with modern jokes."

\\\

_Training._

"Now, Rory. This is the bunker that Alex practices in. I think it can withstand your pyrokinesis, as well," I started to protest, but Charles cut me off, "I know you are already quite good at controlling it, but it doesn't hurt to practice. Now, Hank here is setting up more manikins, and I want you to do something fire-related to them. Blow them up, shoot fire at them, whatever you like."

I stared at the three manikins and pondered for a moment. With a snap of my fingers the middle one exploded, and the two outside were slowly burning from the feet to the head.

Charles clapped, "Now, can you take the fire away?"

I looked at him a bit confused, and then tried to focus on pulling the flames off of the almost completely wrecked manikins. It looked as if the fire was a blanket that I had grabbed from the middle, when I pulled it off. The little flames slowly made their way to my arms, and I absorbed them.

"Splendid job, Rory. Excellent."

"Ye call that excellent?" I pointed to the half melted, half blown-to-bits manikins.

"Well, obviously a manikin isn't made of what a person is made of, so the results would be different if you were to use your powers like that on a person. Which I hope you don't have to resort to."

I giggled.

\\\

_Outside, that same day._

"Selene tells me you can teleport, as well?" I nodded.

"Are you good at it?" I stared at Charles as my mind wandered to a flashback.

_FLASHBACK TIME~!_

_Boulder, Colorado._

_December 10__th__, 1634._

_3:36am_

_I've got to keep running. I'm currently running through the woods in the freezing snow, which keeps melting where I step, making it extremely hard to hide my tracks, being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. I guess I smell delicious or something._

_The wolves are about twenty feet behind me, and I'm running as fast as I can with a dislocated foot._

_How this chase started is that I had been walking through the woods in search of a town to try to steal some food at, and I stumbled upon a cave. I decided that since it was pitch black outside, I should take shelter. It may be the middle of winter, but I'm as warm as a house fire. Yet this doesn't mean I shouldn't take shelter when I sleep._

_What I didn't know was that there were wolf cubs in the cave, sleeping away with their mothers. My presence was smelled, and the mothers woke up. Then the chase began._

_I was trying to think of a place away from here, where I wouldn't be chased by a bunch of hungry animals._

"_California."_

_I concentrated on the beautiful beaches, wishing I were there instead of here. And suddenly, I vanished._

_I didn't end up in California, though. _

_I landed smack dab in the middle of the Great Wall of China._

_Groaning, I stood up. I then heard shouts and guns being loaded and cocked. I looked around me and saw a large group of Chinese men pointing guns at me._

"_Oh fuck." I tried concentrating on California again, and disappeared right when the bullets started coming for me. Once again, I did not end up in California. I did, however, land on a beach. It was just another coast of the USA. I had landed in Florida, on the Gulf Coast. From there, I made my way North, hoping to not randomly disappear again, and to not get shot at or eaten by wolves._

_END FLASHBACK~!_

"No, ah'm not."

Charles looked at me knowingly; he must have watched my flashback using his telepathy.

"This is why we practice," He smiled at me and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Do you see that fountain over there?" I nodded as he pointed to a gorgeous fountain in the backyard. "Good. I want you to teleport in between here and that fountain. Can you do that?"

I bit my lip, anxious as to where I could end up if I don't do this right. "Ah'll try."

I focused on the spot in between the fountain and where we were standing, and felt the familiar sensation of teleporting. I may not have ended up on that spot, but at least I didn't go far. I landed right in the fountain, the heat from my pyrokinetic body creating a steam from the water. My tail was splashing the water as it twitched from the surprisingly chilling water, and I looked up at Charles.

"Think of it this way! At least you didn't end up in China again!" Charles shouted over to me.

I whipped my hair back and forth (MAHAHA) to get the water out, and stepped out of the fountain. Within seconds I was dry once more.

"Wot now?"

Charles ran down to me and looked around the backyard, trying to spot a new place for me to try to port to without getting soaked again.

"How about porting to the back stairs?"

I took a look at the stairs and concentrated. In the blink of an eye I was gone, but I landed in the kitchen instead.

Alex was in there, making a sandwich, and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sup?" I said, waving from my spot on the counter.

\\\

"Charlie, this is a lo' 'arder than it looks."

"And it will continue to be hard if you do not practice at it. This mutation is a part of you, and if you ignore it for much longer, I'll bet you'll start teleporting against your will all over the world. And there are much worse places that China to end up at."

I looked at him and huffed. "Aw'right, where to now?"

"The roof."

'_e's crazy._

"…The roof?"

"The roof."

"Aw'right…"

My gaze shot up to the roof, and I inhaled deeply. When I exhaled, I ported. And guess where I landed?

The roof.

I looked around me, and then looked off the edge of the roof, down at Charles. He was laughing.

"Splendid! You did it!"

"Holy fuck."

"Now, come down." He shouted up to me.

I concentrated on the spot behind him and ported.

This is starting to get easier. I tapped his shoulder and smiled at him when he turned around.

"Race ye te the kitchen," and with a poof I was gone. Charles shook his head laughing, and made his way to the kitchen for a snack.

\\\

_That night._

"'ey, Leney?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Am ah scary-lookin'?" I was staring into the full sized mirror on the closet door, watching my tail wave back and forth, and messing with my hair.

Selene looked up from her book and stared at me. "What are you talking about? You look fine."

"Ah mean because of me eyes an' tail."

She stared at me again, trying to think of something to say. "Your eyes and tail are what make you _you_. Sure, some people will think you're scary, but look at Charles Manson. He doesn't always look so scary, but people are terrified of him."

"'e killed people, though."

Selene sighed, "I'm not the best at advice."

"Well ah wanna be normal."

"Are you sure about that? You want to be _normal?_ Aurora Magee, normal? No. The world would end. You're perfect the way you are, Rory. Don't deny it. You're a great friend, a great person, and a powerful mutant. I'm sure that if you _were_ normal you'd be wishing you were the way you are now. So be happy with it."

I turned to her and locked eyes. I was crying. I never cry. Selene put her book down and walked up to me, giving me a huge hug.

"Thank ye."

"No problem. Now, let's go get some hot chocolate or something."

\\\

_In the kitchen._

"Where is the hot chocolate in this place? This kitchen is too darn big," Selene said.

"Try the cupboard 'bove the sink, ah dunno."

Once we acquired the supplies for hot chocolate, we sat in silence. I slowly sipped the steamy chocolate goodness from my spoon, and started digging in the cup for marshmallows. Half an hour passed and we still said nothing.

"You feel better now?" Selene asked finally. She really had trouble giving advice about this sort of thing.

I nodded at her and smiled, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Alright, well if you don't mind, I'm going to hit the sack. See you in the morning, Rory."

"G'night, luv."

She left the room after washing out her dishes, and I was left alone in the kitchen. I huffed and let my head slam onto the counter.

"That's not good for your head, you know," I looked up at the sudden voice. Charles was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Yea, ah know," I said, letting my head slam once more.

"Hey now, stop that. Seems like something is bothering you, am I right?" I nodded, "What's a-matter then, Rory?"

"Ah look like a demon or somethin'. Ah dunno, it's jus' 'ard tryin' te live me life lookin' like this," I motioned to myself and sighed, "It seems wrong, tha' the humans can waltz aroun' sayin' their _normal_, but wot makes someone _normal_? Ye know? Wot if _ah_ was the epitomy o' normal, or Raven, or tha' red guy tha' works with Shaw?"

"You have a fondness for him, don't you?"

"Ah jus'- wot?" I looked at him when he interrupted me. _Did 'e jus' say wot ah think 'e said?_

He smiled at me knowingly and said, "The red fellow. You fancy him."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"DO SO!"

Charles looked at me with a winning smile. That bitch.

"Ye tricked me. Doesn' count." I took another sip of my hot chocolate, which was now cold, and blew on it to heat it back up.

He chuckled and spoke again, "You fell for it. But that's beside the point. You and Raven seem to have the same problem. I'm not entirely sure if I have anything to say that will help, but I suggest talking with Raven."

I looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Ah'll go do tha' then."

I got up and hugged him. "Stay out of me 'ead though, aw'right?" I kissed his cheek and put my cup in the sink.

"I wasn't in your head, it was written all over your face."

I flipped him the bird and proceeded to leave the room to go upstairs to bed. I could hear him laugh as I left the room.

\\\

TA DAAAAA.

So it seems Rory DOES have some self-esteem issues. Oh no! o:

Bahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The more reviews I get, the more often I'll write! SO GET TO IT! :D

I love you guyysssssss.


	8. How does one stop warfare?

I found out what my mating call is today.

THE PIGGY/PTERODACTYL SCREECH! :D

Just thought I'd throw that out there.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

I OWN ONLY RORY AND RYLEE OWNS SELENE. Marvel owns X-Men. And Azazel. Dx

\\\

After we had stopped by Hank's room to find it a total wreck and collected our new "uniforms", we made our way to the air base. My uniform consisted of a black fireproof material long sleeved shirt with what looks like yellow suspenders, yellow fingerless gloves of the same material, black skin-tight pants with a yellow covering that went from my waist to my knees (also with a hole in the butt for my tail to fit through, thank you Hank.), but no shoes. Hank must've known I prefer no shoes. My talons make it difficult to wear any shoes at all.

"So this is the jet?" Selene asked as we all stood and stared at the magnificent craftsmanship of the jet before us.

"Yep," Charles replied.

"Wow," I said, my eyes wide with wonder.

There was a long moment of silence before Raven said, "Where's Hank?"

"I'm here."

We all turned to where the voice came from, and a figure I didn't recognize walked towards us. Sean's face dropped in surprise, and Charles asked, "Hank?"

He finally stopped in front of us, and I could see him clearly now. The Hank that we knew from before was now covered in blue fur. _'e looks like a big fluffy blue cat. Aaaaw._

"It didn't attack the cells, it enhanced them. It didn't work," Hank replied, looking down.

"Yes it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be," Hank walked up to Raven and she reached her hand up to his face, "This is who you are."

He leaned into her hand, and Erik smacked his arm saying, "Never looked better, man." This received a giant clawed hand to go straight to his throat, and Hank growled at him menacingly. "Don't… mock me."

"Hank, put him down. Hank. Hank!" Charles exclaimed.

Hank let go of Erik's throat, and he collapsed to the ground trying to regain his breath. "I wasn't."

"Even I have to admit you look pretty bad ass. I've thought of a name for you," Alex said, looking Hank up and down, "Beast."

Hank only growled in reply.

"Can ah touch yer fur? It looks really soft…" I said out of the blue.

Hank looked at me a little confused, and said maybe later.

Sean spoke, "Can you fly this thing?"

"Of course I can, I designed it."

And so we were off to stop World War 3.

\\\

"Ah've never flown b'fore. So, if ah grab yer hand, dun be surprised," I said to Selene as we took off. We sat side by side. She replied with a small laugh and an okay.

I looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Flying is definitely a different experience.

After we were in the air for a while, it didn't seem so bad. I could actually get used to this. _Let's 'ope we dun get shot down…_

Charles and Erik were talking about locating Shaw, and Moira added that if the ship carrying the nukes passed the embargo line, the US ships would blow it to pieces.

"Unless they're not our boys." Charles has a plan.

As we all sat there, I began snapping my fingers quickly, creating sparks. You could say I was a tad nervous. "Rory, you might want to stop that," Selene said, breaking me from my nervous fire-lighting spell.

"Right, sorry."

The moment I said that, the plane flipped as Hank tried to dodge the missile that the Russians had fired, which succeeded on blowing up the nuke-carrying ship.

"A little warning next time?"

Charles apologized and said he still couldn't find Shaw. Hank asked Moira if she could see anything strange on the Radars and received a no in reply. "Then they must be underwater. And obviously we don't have Sonar."

Sean then looked up and said, "Yes we do."

Charles then took Sean to the doors on the belly of the plane, and he jumped out of the plane, landing in the water.

Not too much after that, Charles said, "Banshee's located the submarine," he looked at Erik, "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's find out."

Erik then succeeded to pull the submarine out of the water with his powers, which was quite a show I'm guessing. I couldn't see anything from my seat in the jet.

"Ah hate no' bein' able te see anythin', it annoys the 'ell outta me." Selene laughed at my comment and silently agreed.

Outside of the jet, I heard the wind pick up, and Hank called back to us, "Hold on, it's gonna get bumpy."

Bumpy was an understatement. The jet was twirling and being thrashed around in a giant tornado. Erik lost his grip on the submarine and it crashed on the beach of what I'm guessing is part of Cuba. Our jet then joined the submarine in a heap of metal. I knocked my head on my seat, and my vision went slightly blurry. "Ouch…"

Selene looked over at me and asked if I was alright, and I replied with a nod. Erik helped me out of my seat, since we were upside down. Once I was right side up, I helped Selene out of hers. "Wotch yer head, there we go."

Words were being thrown about between Erik and Charles, but I wasn't focused on that. I was still a little dizzy, and I had looked out the window just in time to see the three figures outside of the wrecked submarine. Among those figures was the intriguing red Russian. I proceeded to walk out of the jet with Erik, Hank, and Alex. _Ah shoul' probably start callin' them by their "codenames". _

I then started yet another staring contest with Azazel, the only guy to catch my attention, ever.

\\\

Effffff, sorry it's so short and boring. I feel like the writing in this chapter is out of whack or something. I think I'm just tired. Oh well. Next chapter is the EPIC BATTLE SEQUENCE! :D

I sure hope I can write it all right. O:

Bahahahhahaha;fkundcuakhfalugj, Reviews? (:


	9. The Battle

And now for the EPIC BATTLE SEQUENCE.

Which might end up not being so epic. I've never written an action bit before. Dx

ONWARDS, COMRADES.

\\\

Our staring contest was short-lived. Angel had taken off into the sky, and Havok shot a beam at the two men on the other side of the beach. I teleported towards Riptide, and I saw Azazel had teleported behind Beast and Havok. I began a fistfight with Riptide. My fighting skills may not be the best, but I know the general boxing techniques. I was not expecting Riptide to summon a gust of wind to knock me back, though. I quickly got up on my feet and snapped my fingers, creating flames that slowly climbed up my arms. Riptide raised an eyebrow, and I shot the fire at him. We proceeded to throw wind and fire at one another, until he knocked me back into the submarine, and my vision went blurry once more. I thought that would be the end of me, my first fight a total failure, until a giant chunk of the submarine shot out and took Riptide to the ground. I looked up in time to see Magneto running towards me, and I nodded my appreciation to him, receiving a nod in return.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, and looked over at the boats in time to see one of Havok's beams shoot upwards and everywhere else. _Ah should go 'elp._

I concentrated on the boat I saw the beam come from, and teleported right on top of a certain someone.

"Fuck," I said, realizing whom I had landed on. Azazel looked up at me from his spot under my weight, and smirked. Before I could react, he had teleported us up into the air, and I was falling. I screamed, because it's the only reaction that makes sense for such a situation.

I felt arms grab mine and I was turned around to face him. He looked at me with interest, and I did the only thing I could think of.

I punched him square in the face.

The force of my punch caused him to let go, and I made another mistake. I looked down. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think, Rory._

But before I _could_ think, I felt something wrap around my foot. I looked at my feet to see his tail was the culprit. I glared at him and tried to maneuver my way towards him and wrapped my tail around his waist and teleported us to another ship. When we landed, I was the one on bottom this time. Breathing heavily, I looked into his eyes. His gorgeous ice blue eyes. _Wot am ah thinkin'? 'e's the enemy!_

I then realized yet another thing. He had me pinned.

He leaned down so that our noses were almost touching. "Hello, krasivyi (beautiful)," he whispered.

For a second I felt like I couldn't breathe. I may not speak Russian, but my guess is that he just complimented me. This made me nervous. I stared into his eyes a moment longer, trying to think of a way to get him off me, or at least catch him off guard so I could get the upper hand.

Then the idea struck.

I kissed him.

It did catch him off guard, like I hoped. I felt him tense up at first then loosen up, and I used this chance to wrap my tail around his waist and tug him to the right and using my arms to push him. We rolled twice, and it built up enough momentum for me to grab his wrists and throw him over the edge of the boat.

But of course, I spaced the fact that he could teleport, too. He teleported behind me and grabbed me, taking me over the edge with him. We landed on the boat Beast was still stuck on, and I somehow wriggled out of Azazel's grip. I ran over to Beast and grabbed him, but when I teleported, Azazel grabbed my tail and joined us. We landed on the beach beside the jet, and I began a wrestling match with Azazel.

"I do not wish to harm you, krasivyi," he said strained because I had him in a headlock.

"We're enemies, luv, we're s'posed te harm each other," I replied with a small chuckle.

"Then please forgive me for this," he said, and knocked his head back into my face. This caused me to let go, stand up while backing up, and fall back down, right onto my butt. I held a hand up to my nose, which had started bleeding horribly. I looked up at Azazel who had stood up and frowned at me with concern in his eyes.

_Nah, nah, nah,, concern?_

Beast ran up behind him and Azazel was kicked back into fighting mode. I let them fight, and I snuck back into the jet, holding my nose in attempt to stop the blood flow, and whispered to Raven, "'elp Hank." She nodded at me, and Selene began looking for tissues or at least some sort of cloth to stop the blood streaming out of my nose.

I looked out the window in time to see Azazel get the wind knocked out of him by Beast, and I winced. That _had _to have hurt.

Selene succeeded in her search for a tissue, and I thanked her. I walked back outside and walked up to Azazel's sprawled out form on the sand. I knelt down beside him and poked him in the cheek. When he didn't react, I grabbed his arm and teleported him over to the submarine and quickly teleported back to the jet.

He may be an enemy, but I'm not heartless. He'd wake up over here with a disadvantage. That's not fair game.

I walked up to Raven and put her arm over my shoulders. We were both limping, so we might as well help each other walk.

Selene ran out behind us and grabbed my other arm to help balance us.

The sound of creaking metal could be heard, and I looked up at what everyone else was staring at. The dead body of Sebastian Shaw was floating in mid-air, and Erik was right behind it.

"The day our fighting stops!" he exclaimed.

I squinted at Shaw's head and saw the bloody slit in the middle of his forehead.

"Now tha's jus' nasty," I whispered to Selene. She was turning green at the sight of the dead body.

Erik then dropped the body and floated down from his perch at the top of the submarine. I looked over to where I set Azazel and saw he was now quite awake and walking towards the corpse of his former leader. He then looked up at me, and I gave him a look I didn't even quite understand. It was a mix between concern and sadness. But why was I sad for him? He's a bad guy.

I guess a girl can't help herself.

But anyways, back to Erik.

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there," he pointed to the American and Soviet warships, "I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, _humans._ United in their fear of the unknown."

Selene's hold on me tightened, I could tell she seemed scared. We have no idea what Erik is planning, and I can see Charles is as in the dark as us. The helmet Erik had required inside the sub must be blocking his telepathy. _Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater._

"Go ahead, Charles, tell me I'm wrong."

Charles lifted his hand to his head, and breathed heavily in defeat. Erik was right. He nodded to Moira, and she ran to the jet to try to reach the CIA Base or someone who could stop the attack on the beach.

"Ye know, ah never though' ah'd die at the hands of a military. Ah always though' ah'd die fightin' a bear or somethin'." I must've said this a little loud, because I heard a chuckle from the "bad guy" group. I looked over there and saw that the chuckle came from Azazel, and he smiled at me. _Wait, 'e SMILED? Smiled, friendly gesture o' happiness? _I felt my face get hotter than it usually is and threw a small smile back at him. His smile grew and turned slightly into a smirk.

The sound of gunshots broke me from my smiling trance, and my head turned quickly to the origin of it. Moira was shooting at Erik, but he was just deflecting them. Until one went straight into Charles's back.

My eyes went wide, and Selene's hands went straight to her face as she gasped.

"No. No no no. No…" I kept whispering. I couldn't believe this. I could feel tears start to appear at my eyes, and the six of us walked towards Erik and Charles.

"Stay back!" Erik waved his arm at us, and Selene was thrown back, along with Alex, Sean, and Hank. Raven and I remained where we stood. I looked over at her confused, and she shrugged.

Looking over at Selene, I saw she had hit her head on a rock and was knocked out.

"Shit," I ran over to her and knelt down by her head, checking for her pulse. "Leney, wake up. Wakey wakey, lives to savey. C'mon, Selene!" I checked her head for major injuries and then draped her arm over my shoulders to pick her up. It was harder to carry her like this, so I wrapped my tail around her stomach to try to steady her.

Erik had now stood up, leaving Charles in Moira's care. "Their society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand!" Erik pointed towards the warships, "Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

I looked at Raven, who seemed to seriously be considering this. I knew she wanted to go with Erik, we had talked about it last night. She wants me to go with her as well, but I can't leave Selene. We're a team now. Raven was upset, but seemed to let it go.

I saw Azazel, Riptide, and Angel make their way over beside Erik, and Raven began limping towards them. But she knelt beside Charles instead.

"Go with him. It's what you want."

"You promised never to read my mind."

"I promised you many things, I'm afraid. Now go." Charles kissed her hand, and Raven kissed his forehead.

Raven looked at Moira and said, "Take care of him," and then took Erik's hand. She looked over at me longingly. Her eyes were telling me to come with her.

I walked over to her, dragging Selene on my shoulder the whole way, and stopped right in front of her.

"Ye know ah can' come with ye. No' without Selene. Ah can' jus' abandon 'er. She saved me," She looked down, and I grabbed her hand, "But tha' doesn' mean we'll ne'er see each other again, luv. Remember tha' plan ah told ye?" she nodded, "Well, ah doubt with as much traveling as we'll be doin' that we won' run inte each other again." I smiled at her, and she hugged me. It was a bit of an awkward hug, since I was still holding onto a knocked out Selene.

When we let go, I looked over at Azazel. He was giving me a look similar to what Raven gave me. I smiled sadly at him and walked over to Charles, laying Selene down nearby.

"Why don't you go with them? You know it's what you want," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and you can tell he wants you to go with them, as well."

I smiled down at him and said "Ah know. But ah need te make sure ye're returned 'ome safe, and Selene as well." He nodded at me appreciatively.

When Magneto and his group teleported away, Hank, Alex, and Sean ran over to us. I got out of the way and picked Selene back up. She was still out cold.

"Charles, don't move."

"I won't. I… I can't, in fact. I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs…"

My head dropped, and a tear fell from my eye.

"Rory, can you teleport us back to the mansion?"

I nodded and knelt down with them, and they all grabbed onto my arm.

"Take a deep breath."

And we were gone.

\\\

SHIT DUDE.

Enough action? Too much? Was it absolutely horrible?

I think it's a bit sketch, but it's my first big action chapter EVER.

Reviews, if you please!

If you want more Azazel goodness, read NarwhalsLoveDonuts's story, Where the Angels Tread. It's fantastic. (:

And don't worry, this is far from over. :D


	10. Traveling

HERPERS GON' DERP.

I'm on "vacation" for four days, stuck in a super fancy hotel with my grandma and my mom, which means…

PLENTY OF WRITING TIME.

:D

Onwards.

A/N: In Ch.6, I said that Selene already had white hair… but she shouldn't. She doesn't get white hair 'til after the battle. MY BAD. Dx

**I ONLY OWN RORY AND SELENE, Marvel owns all this cool shit.**

\\\

"Ye don' want te travel now, do ye?"

My voice broke Selene from her stare-down with Charles's mansion. She had tears in her eyes. I don't blame her. She must feel helpless. Charles wouldn't let her heal him, after he was shot.

"_Things happen for a reason._"

It's heartbreaking, really. He'll never be able to walk again. And at such an age, he's still pretty young.

I scratched my head and put a sideways smile on. "Selene, c'mon. There's nothin' we can do. 'e wants us te go. So, let's go. 19th century London is callin, hun."

She nodded, and I teleported us to the nearest dock. We were going to travel in style.

\\\

_February 21__st__, 1923._

_7 months after the Cuban Missile Crisis battle._

"Ah love these dresses, don' ye?" I twirled around in front of the mirror, as Selene stared out the window, her violin in hand.

"Yeah, yeah, they're great…"

I frowned at her and threw a hat directly at her face. Target hit.

"…Why did you do that?"

"'Cause ye're depressin'. Wot's wrong?"

She looked back out the window, "I miss Charles and Hank, Alex, Sean…"

I frowned again and looked at the expensive carpet of the giant ship we were riding back to New York.

"…Do ye want te go back…?"

She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I don't want to just ditch you, though. I know you want to keep traveling…"

"If ye want te go back, Ah'll take ye. Ye jus' 'ave te take us te the right time. Ah don' want te be in a different time than ye, fer when ah come back."

She nodded again, and we packed up the small amount of luggage we had.

"Off we go…"

\\\

_February 25__th__, 2012. (This is before the events in the first X-Men movie, …I think. Basically, it's before Logan is introduced, etc etc.)_

_Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters._

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow is right. Look at how many kids are here!"

We had teleported into the front hall of Charles's mansion; right in the middle of what I'm guessing was some sort of passing period of classes. There were all sorts of kids of all sorts of ages, looks, and mutations, all carrying books and talking with their friends as they went to class.

"I knew he was making a school, but… wow."

"…Can I help you two?" a voice from behind us asked. Selene turned to who had spoken and replied, "Uhm, yes, actually. Can you take us to Professor Xavier?"

"Are you two friends of his or something?"

I turned to look at who was talking, trying not to stare at what had changed in the hall and what was the same from the '60s. The woman was a light-skinned African American woman with white hair.

"Ah like yer hair," I said quietly with a smile.

"…Thank you. I like yours, too. Is it natural?" I nodded.

"Wot about yers?" She nodded as well.

"Anyways," Selene interrupted, "Yes we are old friends of Charles, we knew him in the '60s," the woman's mouth opened in surprise, "I know we don't look old, except that I also have white hair, but—"

"She's a time-traveler."

From behind the woman, an older version of Charles Xavier rode up to the group of us in a wheelchair.

My eyes widened, "Charlie… yer bald."

He laughed, "Quite the observer, as always, Rory. It's nice to see you again. Storm, I've got it from here, they are no threat to us." The woman known as Storm nodded and started to walk away.

I waved at her and smiled as we walked behind Charles, "It wos nice meetin' ye!"

"Likewise!"

\\\

Charles's office hadn't changed much since we had last been here. With the exception of a chalkboard with what I recognized as psychology written on it, the books seemed the same, the chairs were the same, and the windows were the same, minus the newer frames.

"How have you two been all these years?"

"Actually, it's only been 'bout 7 er 8 months, fer us. But we've been fine."

"Oh really? That's interesting. Time travel is quite the enigma. And I see it's done a number on your hair," Charles chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would happen, but my beautiful brown locks have been turned… white."

"So what brings you two to this time and place? I thought you were traveling the world?"

I looked over at Selene, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Yes, well…"

"Sel missed ye so we came back." Selene glared at me and continued, "I wanted to make sure you were faring well, with the wheelchair and all. Not really sure why we ended up in this time. I guess I wanted to avoid seeing all that happen again in the '60s…"

Charles nodded slowly, "Well, I'm glad you're both here. Would you like to stay ? I'm sure we could work out setting up rooms for the both of you, I believe your old rooms might actually be open. You may have to help out around here though—"

"Actually, Charlie, ah'm still goin' te travel… Selene is stayin' though."

Charles nodded, "I understand. But remember, you're always welcome here."

"Do ye think ah could stay 'ere a few days and figure out a travel plan?"

"Of course, Rory."

\\\

_A few days later._

"Aw'right, so, if ye need me, ah wrote down a basic timeline of what country ah'll be in an' when. Can' guarantee ah'll be there when ah said ah would be, though," I winked at Selene and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, Rory," Selene said as she started to tear up.

"Ah know, luv, ah'll miss ye, too. But at least ye'll be able te find me, ah bet Charlie could track me down in an instant," I patted her shoulder and smiled, then pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe, send me postcards, buy me nice things. You know, the usual," Selene said into my shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed, "Don' 'ave too much fun without me, ye hear?"

"You got it, dude."

\\\

_3 years later._

Selene's POV

Just another day at the Institute.

After Rory left to travel the world, I took up my old room, which was revamped with new furniture and carpet. The window is in the same place, the window I would stare out. Charles seems to have caught on to my book-loving, because he added a huge bookcase in the corner.

Since I had started living here, I became the school's Librarian. It's a small library, but it's my second home. I found books even Rory would love.

Some days, I really miss her. I became so used to having her by my side almost 24/7 since we'd met, and now it's been three years without her. It's… different.

During my stay here, I met the newest members of the X-Men. Jean Grey, a pleasant red-head, who is a telepath and telekinetic. Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, and also Jean's fiancé, could shoot lasers from his eyes. Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, who Rory and I met our first day here, could control the weather. Beast had left to work his way into gaining mutant rights within the government, and I'm not sure what Alex and Sean were up to.

I was making my way downstairs, when I saw Jean leading a man I had never seen before upstairs. He was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie from down in the old bunker, where Charles had built a new Cerebro, the hospital ward, and a training room. He had brown hair with the sides brushed up to a point, sideburns, and had a muscular build.

"Hey, Jean."

"Oh, hello, Selene. Uhm, this is Logan," the man nodded at me, "he'll be staying in the room next to yours."

"Oh, all right. Well it's nice to meet you, Logan."

"Likewise," He said.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Jean broke it, "Well, Selene, I'll see you later. Come on, Logan."

"Bye, guys." I watched the two of them walk on, and noticed how Logan was staring at Jean. _There's some trouble, Scott is not going to like this._

\\\

_After the Liberty Island incident. (I don't feel up to typing up all of those events, especially since it has nothing to do with Rory. Basically Selene was dubbed babysitter while the X-Men went and saved the world leaders and Rogue.)_

Rory's POV

After three years of traveling, I had managed to visit Paris, Helsinki, Barcelona, Athens, and Venice. I still had quite a few countries on my list, but a huge chunk of me was missing Selene and Charles terribly. I was hoping to visit Moscow or St. Petersburg in Russia, and I wanted to see Berlin to look at whatever was left of the Berlin Wall. But… I can't help but miss the buggers.

There's also a chunk of me that misses Azazel. I keep seeing things that remind me of him. In Paris, I saw a play that involved the Devil, and the resemblance was unbearable. In Venice, the boats gave me flashbacks. The heavy accents in Helsinki reminded me of his deep Russian accent. In Barcelona, I came across a shop selling wooden swords for children. In Athens, I passed a shop selling actual swords.

Oh, the memories.

I hadn't run into much trouble in my travels, but seeing all of the bookstores made me think of Selene. She's like a sister to me, and it's so weird not being around her 24/7.

At the moment, I'm walking along the beaches of Ireland, watching as the tide rolled in.

_Rory…_

Charles voice caused me to jump, and I looked around quickly, but was confused to see no one on the beach but me.

_Rory, I'm in your head._

_**Oh. Aw'right, well wot ye want, Charlie?**_

_Selene has been awfully dreary since you left. Is your trip coming to an end soon?_

_**Well, technically, no. But… ah do miss you lot.**_

_You can come home now, if you wish. _

_**Home… Yeah, tha' sounds good. Be there in a few, luv. Now, get out of me 'ead.**_

I heard him chuckle as he said all right.

And so I had my first conversation with someone else within my head.

Now, back to America. In a second, I was gone from the beach, back to the inn I was staying at to get my stuff, and off to New York.

\\\

Holy shiiiiiiiiiiit, longish chapter.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND GET ME TO WRITE MORE OFTEN, SO GIVE THEM. :D

I LOVE YOU.


	11. Welcome Home

Aaaw, all of you, so eager for the red Russian. ;D

I didn't want Rory to go straight to him, I thought that would be much too predictable.

I hope you are all following along well, so far we are past the first X-Men movie of the trilogy. And starting to get into X2: X-Men United. O:

I AM OF THE EXCITE.

:D

I was sooooo tempted to write what happened in the first movie and throw Rory in it just so I could have her meet Toad… but my laziness won the battle. :c

I love Toad. :D

Bahaha, now, ONWARDS!

And oh, by the way, I'm completely taking over this story, Rylee gave up on her version. So that's why it says Azazel and Nightcrawler in the character selection thing, Selene falls for a certain blue elf. :3

OH, I FORGOT TO SAY AURORA WENT TO TOKYO AS WELL. SORRY.

**I ONLY OWN RORY, SELENE, AND THE SLIGHT PLOT CHANGES I'VE MADE UP. Marvel owns everything else.**

\\\

I've gotten used to teleporting, now. I don't even have to really think anymore. I just… do it. It's like walking or breathing. So, teleporting from Ireland to Westchester, New York, was like walking down the block to the candy store.

Part of me was glad I had kept Russia on the end of my list. I was scared I may run into him. And excited… But I had no way of knowing if he actually had feelings for me. I could be just another pretty face. Well… figuratively speaking, I guess. Having glowing blood red eyes, light green dreadlocks, strangely colored skin (which thankfully is only noticeable in certain lights), and fangs isn't what a normal person would call beautiful.

But I suppose Azazel isn't what you would call normal…

He does have red skin and a spaded tail.

Hm.

Anyways, I guess I just have that girly side of me that's scared of a heartbreak.

My heart aches for him though.

I get flashbacks of the battle, and the fight between the two of us, and that kiss…

_Why did ah kiss 'im?_

_**Because you love him.**_

I sighed, _Charles Francis, wot did ah tell ye about messin' around in me 'ead?_

_**Couldn't help myself**_, I heard him chuckle, _**the front door is open, by the way.**_

My hand was about to grab the knockers to the front door, and paused. I glared at the door, grabbed the handle, and slowly opened the door.

"Hullo?"

"AURORA!" I looked up the stairs to see Selene sprinting down to me, and almost didn't catch her when she decided a tackle was more appropriate than a regular hug.

"Oof! Well, hi there, luv. Miss me, then?" I laughed and spun around, her still clinging to me like a child would cling to a stuffed animal too big for them.

"YOU NEVER WROTE TO ME! I thought you were dead or something, Charles was always so busy and I didn't want to bother him just to go to Cerebro to see if you were okay, and, and… I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

This made me laugh harder, and she loosened her grip so I could let her go. "Ah ne'er said ah was gonna write, now did ah?" She opened her mouth, about to protest, but I covered her mouth with my hand, "But, ah got ye a lil' somethin' from Japaaaan~!" I dug around in my rucksack and took out a box about the size of a typewriter (It's a large rucksack, Rory is quite strong when it comes to carrying things. That bag probably has the weight of a St. Bernard dog at the least.), wrapped in a beautiful royal blue oriental wrapping paper. She was about to shake it, but I smacked her hands and shook my finger no.

Once she opened it, her eyes lit up. I had gotten her a gorgeous Japanese tea set, a small fan, and a mini English to Japanese Dictionary.

"Oh, Rory, thank you so much! This is beautiful! Oh, I wish I hadn't ripped the paper, it's so pretty…"

I laughed quietly, "Well did ye expect me no' te get ye anythin' at all?"

She looked at me guiltily, and I guessed that she wasn't expecting a gift whatsoever.

"Och, come here, luv. Ye deserve presents," I said to her, giving her a big hug, "Now, take me te Charlie. Ah need a room."

Her eyes lit up again and she shouted, "YOU'RE _STAYING?"_

\\\

**Azazel's POV, Twenty years earlier. (DON'T GET CONFUSED, PLEASE. Dx)**

I had left Magneto's "Brotherhood" shortly after I had joined. There was something about it I just didn't enjoy.

**Flashback to after they retrieved Emma from the CIA:**

I had just ported us to a helicopter pad outside the CIA, and Riptide and Emma had begun to get the propellers going and started the engines. I helped the one called Mystique onto the helicopter, and she smiled at me. My mouth twitched in return. Seeing Mystique made me remember… her.

Those red eyes, looking up at me from the position we had landed in on that ship, her messy green hair that was soft to the touch, even if it didn't look it, her long black tail, so similar to my own…

"Azazel." I looked away from the window to see Emma staring at me with a confused look, "We're here."

'Here' was an island that Magneto had found, desolate and empty of humans. We were to make it our headquarters.

The group of us made our way to an abandoned building on the island, and separated to pick our rooms. After that, we were to begin construction on making the place livable for us.

_**Azazel, what happened at Cuba?**_

I jolted at Emma's voice inside my head, almost dropping one of my swords on my foot. I was so lost in thought, I wasn't prepared for such an intrusion.

_I am sure the one called Angel or the blue one can inform you. Vhy do you ask me?_

_**Because what I want to know doesn't involve the battle. I just had a chat with Mystique, she told me you tussled with that green haired girl. What was her name… Oh, Aurora? Or **_**Dracul, **_**whatever she goes by. Ever since you picked me up I noticed how different you've been acting. You didn't kill one guard when you came to the CIA. What is the matter with you?**_

I huffed and went to straighten out what was supposed to be my bed. _Nothing is the matter, I do not know vhat you are referring to. That girl means nothing to me._

I hissed when she focused on my mind, causing me to double over in pain. _**Don't. Lie to me. **_

_She is just a girl._

_**Oh, I get it. **_I heard her laugh in my head and begin to sing, _**Azazel's in looove, Azazel's in looove~!**_

_Get out of my head. Now._

She laughed again, she sensed my anger, _**Fine, but I'm never going to let you live this down. The great Azazel, Russian assassin, his heart stolen by a mere pyro. **_

I almost growled, _She is much more than that, let me assure you._

_**Whatever you say… **_She laughed again, and I felt her presence no more.

The next day, I ran into Mystique in the hall. She stopped me, and I stood, irritated that my thoughts were being interrupted once again.

"So, uhm… You're a teleporter?" I nodded and she continued, "My friend Rory is one, too. She does it different, though."

"Yes, I know," I said, annoyed.

"Right, I forgot you two fought… Well anyways, would you like to help me clear out the front entrance?"

"I am busy," and with that I teleported to the kitchen. All I wanted was an ice cold drink.

**Back to the present (but still the twenty years before Rory returns to the Institute.)**

There were many more times where Mystique had tried to talk to me, and whenever she brought up Rory, I made it my job to get away as fast as possible.

It hurts to think about her. I do not know why, but something pains my heart every time I hear her name or think about her. My stomach feels hollow, and my voice distant.

I've never known this feeling before.

Before her, women were just something to have fun with, a plaything. And now, all I care about is her.

**_If you like her so much, go and find her._**

I sighed as Emma's voice sounded off in my head once more. I wouldn't doubt that she has been reading my mind, seeing what I think about. Which usually consists of fine alcoholic beverages, killing people, and… Aurora.

_You vant me to just leave? Go and look for a woman that could be dead for all I know?_

**_Yes. Magneto knows about your feelings. Hell, everyone knows. Mystique said something about those two girls, that they were going to travel the world, so, start traveling. You're bound to run into her eventually. _**

I froze in place, and silently agreed. _Give Erik my thanks._

**_Will do. Go get her, tiger._**

I chuckled, packed my things, and began teleporting around the world, hoping to find her somewhere.

\\\

**Two years after that.**

I had stopped in Germany. So far I haven't had the slightest bit of luck. It was easy for me to get around, being able to disguise my red skin and tail. (In the comics it said he could do that… so HA.) Surprisingly, no one I had asked had seen a girl with green hair. And I asked just about everyone. It was becoming impossible.

During my stay here, I was invited to a party. And who else was there but Aurora. Her green hair the same as I remembered, but pulled back into an extravagant bun. The same beautiful green tinted skin. I could not see her eyes from my spot across the room, especially since she wore a small pair of sunglasses, but I could not wait to see them up close once again. I made my way across the room to where she stood. She was having a conversation in very structured German with a man I could tell was high up in the military. His medals showed for that. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that complimented her hair color. (http:/ www. funkyfancydress .com/ images/ woman/ material-girl-costume-61421 .jpg imagine it without the microphone and hair. The shoes, gloves, choker, and bow all go with it, though.)

One of the men in the circle she was in I recognized as the man who invited me, Baron Christian Wagner. "Ah, Azazel, mein freund! Come, meet my fiancé, Aurora. Isn't she beautiful?" He laughed heartily.

I made eye contact with her, and she smiled. "Yes, she is. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aurora," she held out her hand and I took it, placing a kiss on the top.

"Charmed," she said, with a slight purr.

"Oh, Aurora, take off those dreadful sunglasses. Don't fret, liebchen, I will not allow anyone to poke fun at such a beauty," she nodded and removed the sunglasses. I took the opportunity to look at her eyes. They were the same shade as I remembered, but there was something wrong with them. Something about her was nagging in the back of my mind.

"So, you are engaged? Congratulations, sir."

"Now, now, don't call me sir, no formalities here!" the Baron laughed, "I'm going to get another drink, would you like anything, Azazel?"

I shook my head, and he stumbled off to the bar.

"Funny, seein' ye here." Aurora's voice cut the silence.

"I suppose so, krasivyi. So, after all of these years, you settle down with a Baron in Germany? I thought you were traveling. Where is your friend?"

She chuckled darkly, "Don' worry about 'er, would ye like te talk somewhere more… private?"

My eyebrow raised, "You are engaged."

"No' married yet," she winked. So, not listening to my better judgment, and paying no attention to the nagging in my head, I followed her to a bedroom.

\\\

**This is a little Author's Note in the middle of the chapter. Deal with it, aiiight? :D**

**I know this isn't how it goes down in the comic, but I had to have it make sense to my plan. If you haven't figured it out, you will. If you have, congrats. :D**

**And now, CONTINUE READING!**

\\\

**Back to Rory in the present!**

I was in the kitchen, making a bowl of popcorn. I don't know what it is about popcorn, but its buttery goodness is addicting. Almost as bad as cigarettes. Which I had just gotten done smoking not ten minutes before the popcorn called for me.

Selene took me on a tour of the school, because of the changes since the '60s. The old bunker now held Cerebro, a hospital wing, a training room, the jet hanger, and where all of the X-Men uniforms were. Charles had asked if I wanted to have my suit revamped, which I thought would be a good idea. The old suit I had was moth eaten and torn, and had quite a few burn marks on it.

My old room, which was right across the hall from Selene's, had been refurnished, and Charles had it filled with millions of different candles. It seems he has a fantastic memory.

Storm, who I'd met last time I was here, let me sit in her classroom as she gave a class, so I could see how the class system worked here. She and I have become pretty good friends. Jean and I are on good terms, but I don't really enjoy talking to her. She's polite, and a nice person in general, but something about her isn't right. I can sense it. Scott, her fiancé, he's an ass. But, he's fun to talk to. And he's let me take one of his cars for a ride, and I get to help out in his mechanics class. I have a thing for cars and going fast. I also befriended some of the students and most of the older kids. Poitr Rasputin, AKA Colossus, he became my sparring partner, and also started giving me Russian lessons. Rogue and I had become pretty close, she had explained how troubling it was for her to have a love life or friends, since she couldn't touch anyone without a layer of clothing in between. I consoled her, saying how hard it was for me, having the red eyes, tail, and fangs. Her boyfriend Bobby was pretty cool, and I always think it's cute seeing the two of them playing foosball or thumb wars. His friend John, since he could manipulate fire, became sort of a younger brother to me. We would go outside, I'd conjure up a football-sized ball of fire, and we'd pass it back and forth, testing how fast we could react to the speed and heat of the flame. He had a temper as bad as mine, so we got along great.

Anyways, my popcorn is done. Scott had said something before about another mutant around our age, Logan, and mentioned he was staying in the room diagonal from mine. I have yet to meet him. Little did I know today would be the day.

I walked out of the kitchen with my bowl of popcorn, narrowly avoiding a kid making his books fly around, and made my way to the main stairs. Rogue was there with Bobby, talking to a man with styled brown hair and sideburns.

"Hey, Rory! I want you to meet someone, come here."

I stopped in my tracks, turned to her, and slowly made my way over, eating my popcorn the whole time. "'lo," I said, with a small wave.

He looked at me, amused, and said,"Hi."

"Rory, this is Logan."

"Oh, _ye're _Logan! Nice te meet ye, lad," I stuck out my hand for a handshake, my bowl of popcorn sitting in my other arm.

"_Lad?_"

"Sorry, 'abit. Ah'm pretty old, so ah tend te speak te people as if they're a lo' younger," I laughed.

"How old are you?" Logan asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, ah was born in 1612, so… ye can do the math. Now, if ye'll excuse me, ah'm gonna go eat me popcorn in me room," I finished as I started to walk off.

"Logan, just in time," Storm said, walking down the stairs.

"Time for what?" Logan asked. I had made it halfway up the stairs when Storm began again.

"We need a babysitter. Oh, and Rory, suit up, you're coming with Jean and I to Boston."

"Damnit. Rogue, want this popcorn? Don' want it te go te waste."

I teleported over to her when she nodded, and handed her the popcorn bowl. "Meet ye in the hanger, then, eh?" Storm nodded, and I teleported to where the suits were kept.

\\\

**In the jet, on the way to Boston.**

"This suit is soooo much more comfortable, wot's it made of?"

Storm chuckled as she piloted the plane, "You'd have to ask the Professor. Or Hank, if he ever comes by again."

"Ah miss Hank. Ye know, ah knew him before 'e turned blue."

Jean looked back at me surprised, "He wasn't always blue?"

I shook my head as I walked around the back of the jet, seeing all of the new things done to it. "Wow, I thought he was born that way."

"Nope," I chuckled.

"Were you born like that, Rory?" I looked up, "No, ah wasn't. Powers kicked in when ah was about… seven maybe? Dunno, me memory isn' all tha' great, sometimes." Jean nodded in understanding.

"All right, here we are. Rory, take a seat and strap in so we can land."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted and strapped in on the nearest seat.

\\\

**Inside of the abandoned church.**

Storm blew open the doors using her control over the wind. When we walked in, I saw one candle lit, which meant _someone _was here.

I coughed, "Ick, dusty." I waved my hand in front of my face and coughed lightly again.

"Sshhh…"

At that moment, a man's voice started yelling in German, and from what I could tell, he definitely wanted us out of there. There were noises similar to bangs every few moments, and it took me a second to recognize.

"Teleporter."

Storm looked at me confused, and Jean nodded in agreement. "Must be why the Professor couldn't track him well." I nodded.

"We're not here to hurt you," the noise sounded again, "We're just here to help."

The voice repeated the statement he had been saying once again, and Storm asked, "Sure you don't want to come down?"

Silence.

I spotted a figure up in the rafters, and teleported myself up next to him. He looked at me startled, and I said "Boo," and smiled.

"Rory, get down!"

I teleported back beside Jean, just as a lightning bolt shattered the rafter the man had been sitting on. He fell, screaming, and Jean caught him using her telekinesis. She turned him around, but left him upside down.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to harm anyone," he said, obviously scared out of his wits.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner."

And then I realized something.

He looked an AWFUL lot like Azazel.

\\\

As Storm and Jean interrogated Kurt and cleaned his bullet wound, I sat in a pew, staring up at a statue of Jesus.

_There's no way, 'e can' possibly be 'is. Well, ah guess it is possible. But, tha' means he doesn' care 'bout me, 'e's found someone else te play 'round with… Ugh, men._

"Hey, Rory, why don't you come introduce yourself?" Storm called.

I looked away from the statue and nodded. "Aw'right."

I stood up and teleported behind my fellow X-Men, as Kurt sat up. I made eye contact with him, and my heart fell slightly. _'e's definitely 'is. An' Mystique's, by the look of it. Fuckin' traitor. –mind frown- _"Nice te meet ye," I stuck my hand out and smiled, "name's Aurora Magee, or Dracul, if ye wanna go by codenames."

He smiled and took my hand slowly, and I noticed he only had three fingers. "Kurt Wagner, but in ze Munich Circus, I vas known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler!"

I laughed and my smile grew, "Tha's pretty nifty. So ye're German? Ah'm from Ireland, meself. Wot's it like there?"

Kurt was about to answer, but Storm interrupted, "We should get going, Rory."

"Right, well let's go then, luv. Up ye get," I said, helping him down from the makeshift bed.

"You can teleport, as well, ja?" I nodded.

"I never thought I vould meet another teleporter. Especially one vith similar looks to my own," he replied shyly. _So that means 'e doesn' know Azazel… Well, if 'e isn' gonna be a father, ah'll take care of this sweet'eart._

"Well, ye're no' alone, Kurt. No' anymore," I rubbed his back reassuringly as we walked onto the jet.

\\\

**Skip to where we pick up Rogue, Bobby, Logan, and John.**

Logan walked straight to the front of the jet, and I ran back and hugged Rogue.

"Are ye guys aw'right? Fuckin' cops," I said, hugging Bobby and John. Rogue said they were all right, so I turned to John and socked him right on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Ah saw wot ye did, boy-o, an' ah am NOT 'appy. Are ye insane? Ah realize cops aren' too nice an' all, but ye could've jus' become a killer righ' then an' there. Ye're still a kid!"

"I am not!" I punched his shoulder again, "OW!"

"Don' fuck with me, boy. If ah see ye pull somethin' like tha' again, ah'll make sure ye can't flip open your pretty lil' lighter anymore. Go' it?"

He nodded quickly, scared as to what that entailed, and I said, "Good," and took a seat in the front seat next to Logan, Kurt and Rogue in the two seats behind us.

I heard Kurt whisper to Rogue, "Is she alvays this violent?"

Rogue giggled and said, "No, but I don't suggest ever getting on her bad side."

At that, I turned around and blew her a kiss, earning a laugh in return. I heard Kurt sigh in relief.

That made me smile.

My smile soon vanished when two fighter jets started to trail us, and threatened to shoot us down. Storm summoned tons of tornadoes, but it wasn't enough. I unbuckled my seat belt and told Storm to tone down the tornadoes a bit. I teleported to the wing of the remaining jet, and began pulling off the lid to the seat. Once I got it open, I ripped the woman out of her seat, but didn't see she had a gun. She shot me three times in the stomach, and I roared in pain. I dropped her and teleported back to the jet as quickly as I could.

"Fuckin' 'ell," I said, before collapsing. Logan quickly unbuckled and grabbed me, keeping me on his lap as he buckled himself back in, and held me there.

**3rd person POV**

"We need to land! She's dying!"

"There's two missiles on our tail! I can't shake 'em!"

One missile exploded, because Jean had started using her telekinesis on them. She couldn't get the second on in time though. "Oh god," she whispered, and the missile exploded on the roof, and Rogue flew out. Her seatbelt wouldn't buckle. Since Rory was unconscious, Kurt teleported outside of the jet and grabbed Rogue, and safely ported back into the jet as Storm tried to land the jet.

The giant hole in the in roof of the jet started to mend, and the jet was being pulled to the ground. "Jean?"

"It's not me!"

And the jet came to a halt.

Standing outside were Magneto and Mystique.

\\\

That's it for this chapter.

Next chapter will be up later today, I bet. Hahaha.

IS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO. I had Azazel in here for quite a bit. :D

I'll try to put him in it more often, but I can only do so much.

PLUS THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER LONG COMPARED TO ANY I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

REVIIIIEEEEWWWW? :D


	12. Alkali Lake

**I own only Rory, Selene, and the plot changes I made up. Marvel owns everything else.**

:D

\\\

**3****rd**** person POV**

Logan carried Rory's bloody body to a tent, and Magneto walked in, asking what had happened to her.

"She was shot. She tried to get rid of one of the jets, and I guess they pulled a gun on her," Storm said, looking down on Rory's bleeding form. Magneto knelt down beside her, and raised his hand above her stomach.

"What the hell do you thi—" Logan began, but Storm stopped him.

Slowly, three bullets slid out of Aurora's stomach and floated into Magneto's palm. A few seconds later, she coughed a couple of times, and Logan and Storm stared at her in shock. She sat up, still coughing, and Magneto sat his other hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the living, my dear," he said, chuckling.

She looked at him confused, "Ah was dead?" She moved her gaze to Logan and Storm's shocked faces as they nodded. "We checked your pulse and everything, it was only faint at first and then… it just stopped."

Rory cocked an eyebrow, "it felt like ah was jus' asleep with a stomachache. Ye sure ah was dead?"

Storm nodded again, still in shock, and Magneto chuckled once more. "Well, it seems you're not the only one who can't seem to die, Wolverine," and with that he got up and walked out of the tent.

**Rory's POV**

_Wait a second…_

"…ERIK?" I jumped up and ran out of the tent, almost falling over, and saw Magneto turn, smiling wide. "Erik! Och, ah missed ye! Ah can' believe it's really yooou!" I ran up to him and hugged him, like a child would hug their father. He laughed heartily and replied, "It's wonderful to see you, Rory. You haven't aged a day…"

I chuckled, "Yeah, ah guess ah really am immortal. Hooray fer me, eh?" He laughed, "Come, my dear, I believe you should be a part of this meeting."

I nodded, and walked with my old friend to the campfire away from the tents.

\\\

**THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG! :D**

**Sorry. Baha, couldn't resist. Onwards!**

During the whole meeting, I couldn't help but stare Raven down. Or _Mystique, _as she goes by now. She hasn't aged too bad, I've noticed. Part of me wanted to try and talk to her, but the part of me that knew she had gotten with the only man to make my heart fuzz made my blood boil. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my tongue for too long.

"Why do you think everything is about _you?_" I heard Erik say, and he looked up. I followed his gaze and saw Kurt hanging by his tail from a tree. "Oh… Hello," he waved awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to snoop…" This guy is the cutest thing I have ever seen. He's like a puppy.

"Never mind that. Just… try to relax," Jean said, placing her hands on either side of his head.

She was going to read his mind to try to find out where Stryker was hiding. At the church, Jean and Storm found a strange marking on the back of Kurt's neck, and Magneto confirmed that it was from Stryker.

Kurt jolted away in pain of the memories Jean was stirring up, and she apologized.

"Stryker's at Alkali Lake."

\\\

I stayed by the fire, watching the flames die out, as everyone was getting ready for bed. From behind me I heard a twig snap, and Mystique's voice followed, "It's been a long time, Rory."

I snorted, "Fer _you_, yes. It's only been about 5 years fer me. Ye know, time travel an' all."

She stood beside me, and I scooted over so she could sit. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, until I broke it. "'ow're things?"

"As good as they can be, now that I have Erik back. You?"

I shrugged, "Traveling was a bit uneventful, but I got to see a lot of different places."

"Where's Selene?"

I sat there for a moment. _Where IS she?_

"Ah honestly don' know."

"Hm," she looked at me, "have you seen _him _lately?"

I tensed up, I knew she'd bring him up. "No, but ah see _you _have. Did ye realize tha's _your _son over there?"

Now it was her turn to tense up, and she nodded.

I got up and started a brisk walk back to my tent and she ran up and grabbed my arm. At that moment I twisted around and punched her in the mouth. "Don'. Touch. Me," I warned, my red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Rory, let me explain."

"Wot do ye have te explain? That ye went an' fucked the guy ye _KNEW _ah had feelings fer, _had a kid with him, _and DITCHED the poor soul to a CIRCUS. Wot kind o' person are ye now? Ah realize yer on the _bad guy side_ er wotever, but FUCK, Raven, ye were like me sister!" My voice dropped to a whisper, and my eyes started to tear up, "How could ye do this te me…?"

She frowned and was silent for a moment.

"…I was jealous."

I laughed sarcastically, "Right, jealous o' wot?"

"That you fell for him, and he for you. I don't know. It felt like you betrayed me or something. I was jealous that you could look like you do and he like he does, and you two be so… _in love._" At this I tried to protest, but she stopped me, "I know you love him, I can see it all over your face." My shoulders fell in defeat, "He loves you too, you know. I had to spend a couple years with him, and Emma told me all he thought about was you. And alcohol…" At that I laughed, for real this time.

"I need you to know something, though. When… _it_… happened, I was disguised as you… I knew that would be the only way he'd do anything with me. He was always avoiding me at our old headquarters. At that time all I wanted was revenge, for you not coming with us, and because I was so jealous. Rory, I'm sorry."

I stared at her for a good five minutes, trying to take it all in, and started to move towards her. She flinched, probably thinking I was going to hit her again, but instead I embraced her.

She seemed surprised, but hugged me back.

"Apology accepted. From wot ah've 'eard, yer pretty hardcore now, so if ye're apologizing to me and being this sincere… Well, there's no way ah could ignore it," we let go, "Friends?" I held my hand out, and she took it, smiling. "Friends."

\\\

**(As mad as I truly would be, Mystique is just too cool to hate, she's one of my favorite characters. And if you didn't know, part of Mystique was jealous because she had a crush on Rory, in the comics Mystique is bisexual. I thought that would be a helpful twist. I don't think I mentioned, but Rory is bisexual, too. I feel like I forgot to mention A MILLION THINGS. Sorry, all. Dx Rory is 90% based off myself, the 10% is the powers and the Irish-ness. I'm actually German-American. Bahahahaha.)**

**Outside Alkali Lake, on the jet.**

"Does it still hurt?" Rogue asked me, motioning to my stomach.

"Yes, it hurts a lo'. Ah suppose since ah've never had te _use _me healing powers, they're extremely slow on healin' big wounds such as this. Ah won' be portin' anytime soon, tha's fer sure," I said, rubbing my stomach lightly.

She nodded, and I made my way over to where they were all discussing how to get into the base.

"So, since Rory is unable to port right now," I smiled sadly, "Kurt, can you take us?" Storm asked.

"No, I have to see vhere I am going, othervise I could end up inside of a vall…" I stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, and I smiled. Over the past few days, I had become very motherly towards him. Mystique is obviously not going to, and I've always wondered what it would be like having someone to call your kid, so I took up the spot.

"I'll go. Something tells me Stryker will want me alive," Logan stated.

"Whoever gets in there will have to know how to operate the doors to the spillway. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?" Erik joked, and I chuckled lightly, earning a glare from Logan. I shrugged and looked down. "I have an idea," Erik looked over at Mystique, who smirked.

\\\

"I'm in," Mystique radioed.

"Wow," I commented, laughing slightly.

"Amazing," Logan added.

"You have no idea," Erik said, a smile on his face.

_Ah don' even want te know wot those two 'ave done over the years…_

"Rory, are you sure you're fit to come with us?" Storm asked me, concerned.

"Oh yeah, ah'm fine. Ah can still do fiery things, ah don' need te port," I said, snapping my fingers to create a small flame.

Storm looked unsure but agreed. I walked up behind Kurt and took his arm in mine, "Ye ready, luv?" He nodded, and I could tell he was nervous about the coming events. There was no telling what could happen in this place. "Are you sure you are vell enough to fight and all?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Och, luv, ah'll be aw'right, scout's honor," I said, putting three fingers up, "'sides, ah doubt ye'd let anythin' 'appen te me," I smiled widely at him, and he returned a smile. "No, I vould not."

"Good," I laughed.

Storm conjured up some winds, thunder, and lightning, as the spillway doors opened. I let go of Kurt and snapped my fingers (Think of Col. Mustang from FMA. :D), creating small explosions of fire to appear in front of the guards, blinding them.

**Later, once we reached the Control Room.**

"The children!" Storm exclaimed, seeing the computer screen showing whatever cell they kept the mutant kids, "Kurt, Rory, will you come with me?"

"O' course," I replied, and Kurt nodded.

"Where's Logan?"

Jean looked around, and spotted his earpiece, "He's gone."

\\\

"Ah think they're over 'ere."

"Sshh, do you hear that?"

"Help! Someone help us!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards the voices, coming across a barred off hole in the ground. In said hole were the missing children.

"Kids!" Storm yelled.

"Storm! Get us out of here," one of the kids called up. "Don' worry, we're gonna get ye out," I said, trying to reassure them, and I heard a familiar _bamf, _and heard the kids gasp. I looked to my right and saw smoke. Kurt had teleported down into the hole. I saw that the kids looked scared of him. Hell, I'm surprised they aren't as scared of me. I don't look _too _much different. "Don' be scared of 'im, 'e's with us. 'e can get ye out o' there."

Once we had gotten all of the kids out, Artie, the kid with the forked blue tongue, ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed quietly, "Hullo, lil' one. C'mon, up ye get," and I had him get on my back. His feet were slightly scratched up and bloody. Kurt looked back at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Let's find the others."

**Skip to when Charles is unknowingly killing us all.**

Pain. Searing, mental pain. It felt as if my ears were going to start bleeding. The pain caused me to collapse, and Artie fell to my right. My teleportation powers started to go on the fritz. My body was phasing in and out of the spot I was in, and my hands were plastered to my head. Small puffs of smoke were surrounding my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, wishing with all my might for the pain to go away. And it did. But not because of me.

"Wot the fuck was tha'?" I screamed, breathing heavily.

"We need to get to Cerebro, now."

\\\

**At Cerebro.**

"Scott, Jean! Are you all right?" Storm asked when we reached them. Jean was leaning against Scott for support, and he had his arm around her. "We're fine."

I was limping slightly now. When I collapsed, I landed on my leg funny. I'm not sure what's wrong with it, but now Kurt is helping me walk. I really wish my healing powers would stop being so slow. I never realized how rarely I got hurt, for them to not really ever be needed. But now I'm getting hurt left and right. Oh, well. Better late than never, right?

"The Professor is still in there. With another mutant… He's stuck in some sort of… illusion," Jean was trying to look inside of Cerebro using her telepathy. Scott maneuvered away from Jean and told everyone to get back, "No! If you open the doors while the Professor is connected to Cerebro, he's connected to every living person. Breaking that connection could kill us all," Jean warned.

Storm turned to Kurt, "Kurt, I need you to take me in there. Sorry, Rory, but seeing as you're hurt…"

"No offense taken, luv."

"I can't do zat…"

Storm grabbed his arms and said, "I have faith in you." Kurt stayed silent for a moment, then began saying the Our Father. "Don't believe anything you see in there," Jean said to them. He embraced Storm, and the two of them disappeared from our sight.

"Ah hope they make it in there aw'right…"

\\\

FIN. Of this chapter. :3

I'm listening to my iPod, and it went from Coma White by Marilyn Manson… to Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone (the Numa Numa song).

BAHAHA.

Just thought I'd share.

Anyways, I'll probably start writing the next chapter tonight.

SO. MUCH. FREE TIME.

-dies-

REVIEW, MY PRETTIES! :D


	13. Learning Something New

Wow, I'm on a roll.

**I only own Rory and Selene.**

**Marvel is the lucky bitch that owns everything else. Dx**

\\\

**I'm skipping the whole "Jean saves us all and 'dies' in the flood" thing. On to HAPPY(ish) THINGS. :D**

**The evening we returned.**

Scott helped Charles back into the mansion, his face set as if it were stone. Logan slowly followed behind, along with Storm, the kids, Rogue, Bobby, and finally Kurt and I. I wasn't limping anymore, and my stomach had finally healed.

Kurt was marveling at the basement, and I pointed out which rooms were which. Once we reached the upstairs, however, he froze in place completely. His mouth fell in wonder. "Zis place… it is so… beautiful."

"Well, this place is yer 'ome, now. So, get used te it, luv. C'mon, there's a vacant room beside mine ye could have. Ah want ye te meet me friend Selene, as well. She'll be diagonal from ye." He nodded, but didn't move. His eyes were darting around the room, taking in every detail.

I smiled. It amazes me that even after something so terrible had happened, something so simple as a childlike wonder could cheer someone up. _Somethin' tells me Scott an' Logan are gonna need __much __more than tha'._

"C'mon, let's get ye settled, and tomorrow we'll take a tour."

**The next day, after touring the many floors of dorms, the backyard, the front courtyard, and the several small game rooms on the first floor.**

I led Kurt to the kitchen, betting he was starved. We had avoided the garage in the tour, because my guess is Scott is in there, and it's best that he isn't bothered right now. We also missed the Library, but I'm sure we can stop by after a light snack.

"Ye hungry, luv?" I asked, turning around to face him. He nodded eagerly, and I heard his stomach growl. This made me laugh, "Ah think yer tummy agrees with ye, the kitchen is right o'er here."

We turned to corner into the doorway, and I spotted Selene making a small sandwich. "Leney! Ah was wondering where ye were," I shouted, and she jumped at the sudden loud noise. This caused her to drop the knife she was holding, which started to fall to the ground, but with a _bamf_, Kurt was by her side, knelt down to catch the knife. He stood up, looked at Selene, and handed it to her, "You dropped zis…"

She blushed, took the knife with a shaky hand, and uttered a quiet "thank you".

"So… anyways, Selene. Ah want ye te meet this lovely fellow 'ere. Why don' ye introduce yerself, luv?" Selene was staring him down as he introduced himself as the Incredible Nightcrawler once again. "That's really cool… You were in the circus? What was it like?" As he began to tell his story, I waltzed over to the fridge and opened the door, beginning a search for any of those delicious Lunchables Pizzas. At that moment, Logan walked in, fluffed my hair with a "hey, kid," which earned an apple to the back of his head, and he looked over at Selene and Kurt.

"Hey, Granny, and… Elf."

"Ye know, Logan, ye're so creative when it comes te nicknames. Ah should think o' one fer yooouuu~!" He started to protest, and I started throwing out silly nicknames, such as "pookie", "Snugglebutt", "pumpkin", the like. And then I thought of one that satisfied me.

"Ah'm gonna call ye… Lola."

He stared at me incredulously. "…Lola?"

I nodded, "Lola. Lola… THE BUTT PIRATE!" And with that I teleported to the roof, my safe zone.

**Selene's POV**

After Rory had called Logan a butt pirate, his face got red, and his fists clenched.

"Logan, she's just joking. Maybe not about calling you Lola, but you know she wasn't being serious about the butt pirate thing…"

This seemed to slightly calm him down, and he nodded. "So how is grandma doin' today?"

I sighed and finished putting mayo on my sandwich, "Granny is just fine, thanks for asking. Are you doing all right now?"

His eyes seemed to get distant, and Kurt shuffled his feet. "Not exactly." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, Kurt, since Rory disappeared, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Ja, bitte."

"…What does that mean?" I asked, because it obviously wasn't English.

"It means 'yes, please'. Sorry, I am not used to speaking English so often. I vas born and raised in Germany, you see."

"Oh," I blushed a deep shade of red, it was such a simple phrase, how had I not guessed it meant that? "Let's get you some food then."

\\\

**Azazel's POV.**

**Present day.**

It had been years since I saw my Aurora last. That night was such a rush, and then she disappeared the next morning. Christian didn't even know where she went.

I left Germany in search for her once more. The nagging in my head never stopped. She had acted so different from when I had seen her last. Her personality was much different, but maybe it was just that time and her travels had changed her. There was also something about her eyes. They weren't full of the fire I craved from her, they were dull almost. Not bored, but not the same.

As much as it bothered me, I pushed the nagging to the back of my head once more as I searched Europe for her.

Many months later, I began to give up. And then I remembered something. Maybe she went back to that man, Charles Xavier? Where does he live… New York?

I nodded a yes to answer my own question, and ported to the state of New York.

I searched all over for the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Magneto had mentioned it before, but I could not remember what city it was in for the life of me.

**(This is about a week after the Lola incident.)**

Finally, I came across it walking along the city limits of Westchester. An extravagant mansion stood before me, and I ported inside. I was welcomed by the yells of children and teens alike, all startled by the sudden presence.

"I am looking for someone."

They all stood and stared.

"Azazel, what are you doing here?" A bald man in a wheelchair slowly rode up to me, stopping about a foot away.

I chuckled darkly, "I would not doubt you know already, comrade."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He took me to his office and told me to sit down.

"I know you're here looking for Aurora. But there are a few things you need to know."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, but-" Charles was interrupted by the door opening. "Charles what is happening? Everyone is saying some red guy that looks like Kurt popped in he—Oh." Selene stopped mid-sentence, and she seemed to realize what the kids meant by 'a red guy that looks like Kurt'.

She raised her finger and pointed at me, "What's he doing here?"

"I am looking for Aurora."

"Ooooh no, no no no no no. She'd murder you if she saw you were here. Bad idea. Charles, he needs to leave—" Charles lifted his hand, and she stopped talking.

"I know how dangerous this could play out to be, but it needs to happen sooner or later. Aurora will be down here shortly. Selene, it may not be safe for you in here once she gets in here."

I was lost, why would she want to murder me? What have I done?

There was knocking on the door to the tune 'shave and a haircut', and the doorknob turned. "Charlie, wot ye want? Ah was in the middle of a nap…" Her sentence slowly faded away as she looked at me, one eye open as the other one was being rubbed, making it obvious she just woke up.

"You _**BASTARD**!_"

**Rory's POV.**

"Wot the FUCK do ye think ye're doin' here? _HOW DARE YE EVEN STEP FOOT IN THIS PLACE!" _My hands immediately were covered in the hottest flame I had ever conjured, and I started launching fire at Azazel. How dare he waltz in here, looking all innocent, when I've taken up being mother to his child he abandoned, and he hasn't bothered to see me all of these years? Granted I was traveling, but how could I not have run into him if he were looking for me? Was he looking for me?

"Rory-"

**"_NO! AH AM SICK AN' TIRED OF SITTIN' 'ERE, WATCHIN' KURT LIVE 'ERE, NOT KNOWIN' WHERE 'E CAME FROM, WHO 'IS REAL PARENTS ARE, AND STILL BE SO HAPPY AN' CAREFREE! HE HAS __NO IDEA!__"_ **By this time, my voice had started cracking from the sheer volume I was screaming at, and Selene actually covered her ears,** "_THA' POOR BOY 'AS NO CLUE ABOUT __HIM__" _**I pointed at Azazel,** _"OR ABOUT MYSTIQUE, OR ANYTHING! AH DON' 'AVE THE HEART TE TELL THE POOR LAD THA' HIS PARENTS BLOODY ABANDONED HIM!"_ **I threw another set of flames at Azazel, who was now hiding behind the chair he had been sitting in, looking awfully confused, "_AND _**_YOU!" _**I pointed at him again, and lowered my voice, "ye fuckin' miserable piece o' shite," I teleported behind him, grabbed his collar, and threw him to the ground, getting on top of him to repeatedly punch his lights out.

"Rory, stop-"

"Fuckin' betrayed me-"

"Rory-"

"Never tried te talk te me-"

"Rory, that's enough-"

"Broke my _fuckin'_ 'eart-"

"AURORA ANASTASIA MAGEE!" I froze in mid-punch, and looked up at Charles. No one had ever used my middle name; I don't think Selene even knew what it was. "Get off of him, and let him explain."

"But 'e-"

"No buts, now sit."

"But-"

"_Sit._"

My mouth set into a straight line, and I got off of Azazel, letting the fire on my arms die down, and took a seat, bringing my legs up to sit cross-legged.

"Now, Azazel, once you've collected yourself," Azazel groaned in reply, "please explain your side of the story. Then Aurora can explain her side."

Azazel stood up, brushed himself off, and fixed his chair, taking a seat next to me. I looked over at him, half-angry, half-depressed.

"After the battle at Cuba, I left vith Magneto. I stayed vith them for a few years, but vas unhappy. I left, and began traveling the vorld, in search for Aurora. The blue one mentioned you vere traveling. I stopped in Germany, and ran into you there at a party-"

"Wot are ye talkin' about?"

"Rory, let him finish."

"No no no wait, tha's wrong. Ah never went te Germany. Even after ah took Selene back here te New York, ah never made it te Germany before ah came back."

Azazel looked at me, a look of confusion painted on his face. "But… I spoke vith you, you vere engaged to the Baron—"

I snorted, "Hell no, even if ah would 'ave gone te Germany, there's no way ah'd go an' get _married."_

Azazel began again, "But… you… ve… That vas not you?"

I stared at him, realizing something. He really had no idea. He must not even have the slightest clue about Mystique disguising herself as me, or that he has a son, now residing here at the mansion.

"Azazel, wot makes ye so sure it was me in the firs' place?"

He looked down at the ground, "I knew there vas something wrong vith you that night… But I vould have never guessed it was not you altogether."

"…Mystique."

Azazel looked at me, "Vhat?"

"Mystique. She told me she had disguised 'erself as me te get with ye. Tha' must've been where an' when she did it. But ah didn' know ye had no idea…" I got up and jumped on him, making the chair topple over, and us fall with it, "ah'm so sorry, ah though' ye knew, but ye didn'! Ah though' ye did it on purpose, but ye didn'! Please fergive me!" I was almost in tears now, and I felt his tail wrap around my waist. "It is all right, krasivyi," he whispered in my ear.

At that moment, Logan walked into the room, "Professor, what's all the racket?" He looked over on the floor to see the chair, half burned and sitting on its side, and saw me on top of Azazel, laying rather awkwardly, with his tail around my waist, his left arm on my back, his right arm holding us up, and my face buried in his chest, with muffled "I'm sorry's" being repeated over and over again. Selene was against the wall, her eyes wide, but her mouth shut in a firm line, and Charles was sitting at his desk, surveying the scene with a slight amusement.

"…Am I interrupting something?"

\\\

**Later that day.**

"Rory, why don't you introduce Azazel and Kurt? I'm sure Kurt would like to meet his biological father, even if his biological mother isn't around."

I looked at Charles with a tear-stained face. "Sure." I grabbed Azazel's hand, wiped my face with my other sleeve, and led him to the Library, where Selene and Kurt were most likely at.

We were silent for a moment, but I couldn't stand it. "Ah'm sorry, fer freakin' out like tha'. Ah just… though' you were aware of all this. Ye're gonna have te let me clean up those burns an' cuts ah gave ye."

"Do not vorry, krasivyi, it is not a problem." He's gotten into the habit of calling me that.

"Ye're lettin' me clean ye up, it's the least ah can do. An'… wot does 'krasivyi' mean? Ye always call me tha'. Poitr has been givin' me Russian lessons, but 'e 'asn' taught me tha' yet."

"Who is Poitr?"

I stopped walking, and looked at him, amused. "Do ah detect jealousy?" I laughed when he began to stutter in protest. "Poitr is jus' a friend, 'e lives 'ere at the school. 'e's usually me sparring partner."

He nodded, and we continued walking again, his hand still in mine.

"Anyways, wot does 'krasivyi' mean?" We were nearing the doors to the Library. He chuckled and leaned into me, whispering in my ear, "Beautiful."

When I grabbed the doorknob, the whole door caught fire, and I panicked. "Aw, fuck." I let go of Azazel's hand and made the fire go away. "Heh, oops…"

"Rory? Why'd you just try to burn down the door?" I heard Selene's voice from a couple feet away. The door was open now, and I looked at her guiltily. "Ah didn' mean te…" I blushed.

Azazel saw this and smirked. He knew why the door caught on fire.

He got her excited.

Selene looked at her old friend in front of her, and took notice that she was, in fact, blushing.

"Right… Well, would you two like to join Kurt and I for dinner? We were thinking pizza."

I jumped at the idea, "Yes, sounds great! Perfect! You, sir," I pointed at Kurt, and he raised a finger to point at himself in confusion, "Yes, we need te 'ave a chat, luv. Anyways, this 'ere is Azazel."

The two similar looking men nodded at each other, and I surveyed them. Kurt was looking at Azazel with a mixture of admiration, a similar look to what he gave me when we first met, and a slight bit of fear. Azazel was staring back at him with a mixture of confusion and adoration, he could tell this was his son now.

I linked arms with Azazel and Kurt, and started to walk off, Kurt hurriedly linked arms with Selene, and I exclaimed, "ONWARD! TO PIZZA~!"

\\\

Good? Bad?

Review? :D


	14. Pizza and Tickle Monsters

I should go on vacation more often.

I'm getting so much done. :D

I hope you all are following along okay, if anyone is confused, leave a review and I'll message you back.

This isn't the only story I've got in my head, there are about three other Azazel stories brewing, so I hope I don't get anything confused. Dx

Anyways, enjoy the many updates~! :D

**I ONLY OWN RORY SELENE AND THE PLOT CHANGES I MAKE UP FOR MY OWN BENEFIT. Marvel owns urrbody elseee. Dx**

\\\

The four of us sat in the kitchen around the small dining room table, waiting for our pizza to arrive. It was Kurt and I across from each other, and Selene and Azazel across from each other. Azazel to my right, Kurt to his right, Selene to Kurt's right, me to Selene's right.

We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, and Selene asked if we wanted some drinks.

"Bring me a crazy straw, luv! Ah love crazy straws…"

Azazel chuckled at my childishness. As Selene got the drinks, I turned my attention to Azazel and Kurt. "So, do ye both know why ah've asked te 'ave a chat?" Azazel nodded curtly, and Kurt looked at me with a blank expression, slowly shaking his head no.

"Aw'right, let me make this short, sweet, an' to the point," I clapped my hands together and looked at Kurt, "This here's yer father."

Kurt's eyes widened, and Azazel kept his gaze on the table, slowly tracing the lines in the dark wood. Kurt turned to look at Azazel, "You… are my father?"

Azazel nodded, but didn't look up.

"Azazel, acknowledge yer kid, or suffer more cuts an' burns," I said threateningly, and he looked into my eyes with a hint of sadness.

He lifted his gaze to Kurt, waiting a moment before speaking. "Da, I am your father."

**(I couldn't help but think of Star Wars right there. Sorry, moving on~!)**

Kurt didn't move, didn't speak. I sat there, looking back and forth between Azazel and Kurt, waiting to see someone's reaction, but none came. Selene walked over and sat our drinks down. I quickly grabbed my coke and started slurping up the delicious carbonated drink through the giant crazy straw, never moving my gaze from the two demonic looking teleporters before me.

Kurt looked down at the table and almost feverishly started tracing the lines in the wood himself.

Azazel turned and looked at me, and I patted his shoulder. "Ah know this is all extremely 'ard te take in, but… ah mean, 'e's 'ere now, an' it's no' 'is fault 'e wasn' there in the firs' place."

"Vhy vere you not there?" Kurt looked back up at Azazel with a hurt expression that almost broke my heart right there.

Selene then started tracing the lines in the wood as well, trying not to look at the expression on Kurt's face.

Azazel opened his mouth to speak, and looked at me for help, and I grabbed his hand.

"Now, Kurt, ye 'ave te let us explain this te ye, aw'right? 'Cause it's all a bit… confusing," Kurt nodded and kept his focus on me, "When ye were… conceived… Azazel though' 'e was with me… but it was Mystique _disguised _as me… An' she ran off, an' from wot she tol' me, threw ye over a waterfall… Azazel went lookin' fer me, an' didn' even know there was a baby in all this… But, 'e's 'ere now, righ'? An' ah've been takin' care o' ye as if ye _were _me own, even if ye aren'. Hell, we all 'ave almost the same powers, so it _coul' _be possible. But ah think ah'd know if ah gave birth twenty some years ago."

It was quiet again, and I squeezed Azazel's hand. It was strange to see such a strong, dignified, even frightening man, be so… depressed almost. I've never seen this side of him. But I suppose everyone breaks down a bit once and a while.

Kurt blinked a couple times, looked at the table, then Azazel, then me again, and asked, "Can I call you Mutti?"

Selene spit out her drink, which thankfully only hit the table and not any of us, and spoke, "WHAT?"

"Sel, do ye even know wot it means?"

She looked at me with a fish-gasping face, and then looked at the table, shaking her head no quickly.

I laughed loudly, stood up, patted her shoulder, whispered, "It means 'mom' in German, luv. An' yes, Kurt, ye can call me Mutti, ah don' mind," and went to get a washcloth for the table.

Azazel chuckled lightly, and Kurt asked if Selene was alright, and she nodded shyly, turning a deep shade of red once again. Azazel stood up and teleported over to the sink, where I was getting the washcloth wet to clean off the table. "Spasiba (thank you), krasivyi," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and replied, "yer welcome, luv."

The doorbell rang, "WHO ORDERED PIZZA?" I heard Logan yell from the front hall. I gasped and ran out of the kitchen screaming "DON' YE TOUCH IT, BUTTERCUP!"

At that, Selene busted out laughing, almost falling out of her chair, Kurt joining her laughter, and Azazel stood there at the sink, confused as ever.

"…Buttercup?"

\\\

The four of us sat at the table once more, and I sat cross-legged, looking quite satisfied with my pepperoni pizza. Kurt had grease all over his face, and Selene started to wipe it off with a napkin, "Here, let me get that." I giggled and looked over at Azazel, who was cutting his pizza into separate pieces and eating them with a fork.

"…Azazel, we aren' in Emperial Russia, ye can eat like an animal 'ere," I laughed.

He stopped in mid-cut and looked at me with big blue eyes.

I picked up my pizza, "Wotch, it's fun," took a huge bite out of it, getting grease all over my face, and smiled at him while chomping the delicious piece of food.

"…Nyet."

I gaped at him, "aw hell nah." I threw my pizza on my plate and jumped him, wiping my greasy face all over his, and he tried to push me off. "FEEL THE LOVE~!"

Logan walked in with Rogue and Bobby in tow, who started laughing at the scene before them, and Logan walked over to a pizza box, taking three pieces for himself. I looked up from attacking Azazel, whose hair was extremely messed up, and his face stuck in this fashion. Dx

"LOLA, NOOOOO~!" Logan stared at me, amused with the mutant girl running towards him, and ran out the kitchen, pizza in his hands. Before I could get very far, Azazel grabbed my tail and teleported us out into the front courtyard, and we started wrestling. Kurt and Selene followed us, and sat on the steps, eating their pizza as they watched us tussle.

"Wot are ye—get off, Buttercup took my pizza!"

"Vhy do you call him Buttercup?"

"Because 'e's a blossoming flower o' life! Ah don' know, it's jus' a nickname! AH! Tha' tickles~! Nonononono!" Azazel laughed maniacally, and pinned me down, using his tail to tickle my stomach. "Sel—SELENE! HELP! GAAAAAH!" I started laughing uncontrollably and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

Storm walked out to the front steps and looked at the two mutants lying in the middle of the yard, wrestling and tickling each other. "…What's going on?"

Selene took a bite of her pizza, "Wrestlemania, in the comfort of our own home. Want some pizza?" Storm shook her head no, and laughed at the scene before her.

"DON' TOUCH MY FEET!"

\\\

"Ah'm sorry, luv, ah kinda spaced about yer cuts…" I told Azazel as I dabbed a rather vicious looking cut on his cheek.

He hissed quietly and replied in a calm voice, "It is fine, krasivyi." I chuckled lightly, "Is tha' me nickname, now?" He smirked, and I turned around to grab a piece of gauze and some tape. I felt his tail wrap around my waist, and he pulled me back to him, but closer. "I can think of something more… romantic… if you wish, krasivyi," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver again.

"Stop doin' tha'."

"Vhat?" he said into my ear again, chuckling. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I punched him in the shoulder and backed up.

"Tha'," I said, glaring at him playfully. He laughed quietly, rubbing his shoulder. "If you wish, krasivyi," and unwrapped his tail from my waist.

I put away all of the first aid materials back into the bathroom of my room, and called over my shoulder, "Ye're all done, now."

I heard the familiar _bamf_ and smelled the brimstone before I felt his hands grab my waist. "Nyet, I am not." And he spun me around, placing his lips on my own.

\\\

I just thought this would be a cute little chapter. Show that Azazel can have fun, too. :D

I'll be building up to some action here soon I think. I don't think I'm gonna go with X-Men Last Stand, I might do something like X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse. I think that would be interesting…

I don't know, I'll think of something. :D

REVIEW PLEASE! (:


	15. The Kiss

Derka derka.

I can't stop writing. IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN.

I hope I get good reviews. Dx

I'm thankful to all who have reviewed so far, you guys make me feel amazing~! :D

And now, onwards!

**I only own Rory and Selene, and the shit I make up. (:**

**Marvel owns all of the cool shit, though. D:**

\\\

**Later that night.**

"Selene, do ye 'ave a moment?"

She looked up from her book, and raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…"

My tail was swishing back and forth very fast, I was biting my talons, my hair was messed up, and my eyes were huge. "Scoot o'er, now. Ah need te tell ye somethin'."

She scooted over from her spot in the middle of the loveseat in the library, and I sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked, marking her spot in her book and setting it down.

I started twiddling my thumbs, and bit my lip. "e' kissed me."

Selene's mouth fell, and she screamed, "He did WHAT?"

"Hush yer mouth, we're in a library," I said, keeping my wide eyes focused on the ground. I probably looked like a crazy person.

"He kissed you? When? Where? How? …What?"

"Yes, 'bout an hour ago, in me bathroom, with 'is mouth, an' wot d'ye mean _wot?_"

Selene's face began to resemble a fish again, and I moved my gaze from the floor to her face. Seeing the expression on her face was too much, though. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny!" she smacked my arm, and I kept laughing, "This is serious! That's like taking advantage of you or something!"

I stopped laughing. "…Ah ne'er said ah didn' kiss back."

I didn't think it possible, but her eyes grew wider, and her mouth was as wide as it could possibly get.

"EXCUSE ME?"

I busted out laughing once again.

After the both of us calmed down, she asked me to explain.

"Aw'right, so, after the whole… tickle/wrestle fight…thing, ah took 'im back te me room te clean up 'is burns an' cuts, 'cause ah felt bad fer givin' 'em to 'im, plus ah covered 'em in grease from the pizza. Ah went into the bathroom when ah finished cleanin' 'im up, an' 'e came in there as well, an'… 'e kissed me. Which turned into a makeout, an' me mirror is broken now, actually—"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! I don't need to know details."

I smiled at her awkwardly, "sorry, Sel."

"…Did you like it?"

I gaped at her, "Selene O'Connor, did ye really jus' ask me such a thing?"

She nodded.

"…Well—yeah, it was—well it was great, ah mean—ah did kiss back, an' 'e's—'e's a great kisser…" I started twiddling my thumbs again, and Selene burst in crying laughter.

I smacked her arm, "We're in a _library!_"

\\\

**Azazel's POV during the cleaning of his wounds.**

I kept telling Aurora that she did not have to tend to my wounds, but she insisted. So, I followed her to her room, and she began to work on the cuts and burns littering my face, arms, and torso.

When she got to my face, she spoke, "Ah'm sorry, luv, ah kinda spaced about yer cuts…"

I hissed slightly in pain, the antibiotics she put on my cut taking affect. "It is fine, krasivyi," I told her, trying to reassure her. She chuckled quietly, and I studied her face. In this light, her skin's green tint made it look as if she were glowing lightly. "Is tha' me nickname, now?" I smirked, and wrapped my tail around her waist, pulling her closer to me when she turned away. I leaned in from my spot in front of her bed and whispered into her ear, "I can think of something more… romantic… if you wish, krasivyi," and watched as she shivered. I could see the goosebumps forming on her shoulders.

"Stop doin' tha'."

I chuckled and said, "Vhat?" into her ear again. That was something she seemed to like, even if she did not admit it. She punched my shoulder with a medium force, and said, "Tha'."

I laughed and replied, "If you wish, krasivyi," and unwrapped my tail from her waist.

I watched as she packed away the medical tools and carried them into her bathroom. My gaze fell to her waist as she walked past, and I watched as her tail waved back and forth, curling every once in a while.

"Ye're all done, now."

I teleported behind her, unable to keep myself from being near her. "Nyet, I am not," I said, grabbing her waist and turning her to face me, and I kissed her. Lightly at first, but when she kissed back, it became more passionate. My hands trailed around her back, and her hands went to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I pushed her up against the sink, and she wrapped her tail around my waist. My tail wrapped around her leg, lifting her up so she sat on the sink. Her tail pulled me closer, so our chests were touching. I could feel her heart beating. Our movements got more rough and heated, and I mean heated literally. Parts of my suit began to catch fire, so I took off the top. I let my hands trail under her shirt, as her claws scratched down my back. I groaned, and bit her lip. We got rough to the point where she got slammed into the mirror, and I stopped. "Are you alright?"

She giggled, "Yeh, ah'm fine," and she caught my mouth with her blue lips once more. She let her tail fall, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I used to tail to open the door more widely, and carried her to the bed, our lips never fully parting. Before anything happened, she jolted away from me, standing next to the bed. I sat up and looked at her concerned.

"Wait, wait.. Ah… Ah can' do this… No' yet, at least… ah'm.. ah'm no' ready…"

I raised my eyebrow. "I understand, krasivyi."

She laughed awkwardly, "No, ah bet ye don'. Ah… ah'm gonna go… read a book. Ye should talk te Charles about where ye're gonna be sleepin' while ye're here…" and with that she teleported away.

I sat for a moment, wondering what she meant by "I bet you don't".

Then I realized, _she's a virgin._

\\\

Shortish chapter.

SO AWKWARD TO WRITE. Dx

Oh well, hope you all enjoyed.

REVIEWWWW.


	16. Sparring and Stalking

Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I haven't had access to a computer since I went on vacation. Haha.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate any kind of feedback.

**PauPau97**, yeah I noticed I made them fall in love a bit too fast, but I figured "what the heck, love at first sight is cool". The other stories I have in mind will take it a bit slower, I think.

I hope you're all enjoying this so far, I never really thought myself a writer before.

Okay, onwards! :D

**I OWN ONLY RORY, SELENE, AND MY OWN STORY LINES AND SHIT LIKE THAT, MARVEL OWNS URRYTHING ELSE.**

\\\

**A week later.**

**Rory's POV**

The past week has been an odd set of days. I can't look at Azazel with a straight face or without blushing. He keeps trying to talk to me, but I tend to run off saying I have to do some sort of task. I believe yesterday I told him I had to de-weed the garden.

…I _hate_ gardening.

Selene hasn't let me live down that kiss. If she sees me in the hall, she makes kissy-fish-faces at me. Absolutely hysterical.

Not.

Kurt and I have been bonding pretty well. We've decided to play board games every Wednesday, along with Selene. She asked if I would invite Azazel to play, since he's Kurt's dad, but I can't really see him playing Candy Land, Clue, or LIFE.

That would be quite a sight though, I do admit.

Colossus and I spar for an hour every night in the Danger Room. He's one of the few strong enough to take me down, and probably the only one able to fight me when I'm using fire without getting hurt. He's become a big brother to me, of sorts. He's still giving me Russian lessons, and he usually tests me while we spar or arm wrestle.

**Flashback to three days ago, during a sparring match with Colossus.**

"Vhat is the vord for _thank you_?"

"AGH! Poitr, ah can' feel me arm, ah think—ah think ye dislocated it er somethin'…"

He currently has me in some sort of headlock, a wrestling technique he wanted to teach me. And somehow my arm has stopped feeling like an arm.

"Answer the question, or you lose the match, and possibly your arm."

"Poitr, ye 'ave any idea 'ow 'ard it is te regrow limbs? AH! Fuck! It takes forever!"

"Say _thank you _or suffer!"

"GAH! Spasiba!"

And he let go.

"Fuck, Poitr, ye're becomin' rather 'ardcore," I said, popping my arm back into place with a hiss of pain.

He laughed and let his solid steel form disappear. "Vhatever it takes, da?"

I chuckled and stood up, "Da. Now, ye owe me dinner, 'cause ah answered everythin' correctly." With that I smiled at him like a winner.

He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, and I yelped with surprise.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"CHINESE!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

We laughed and made our way to the kitchen.

**Present time.**

Little did I know Azazel had been watching our sparring matches and watching us in the halls and wherever else we went. Jealousy or curiosity? I don't know which, but I didn't find out about him watching us until last night.

**Last night.**

Poitr and I had just finished a sparring match, and we were walking down the hall laughing about how I had singed a small part of his hair.

"My bad, luv. Didn' really occur te me tha' yer hair was still flammable," I said, jumping up to ruffle his hair. Poitr is quite taller than me, him being probably over six foot, and my small five foot four frame.

He laughed and said, "No problem, malyutka (little one)."

"Poitr?"

"Da?"

I socked him in the arm, and he grabbed his arm, looking at me confused.

"Don' call me lil'." He laughed and said okay.

We made it to the kitchen, and I got out some leftover spaghetti and heated it up on a plate on my hand. "Do ye want any spaghetti, Poitr?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw'righty then."

I started chowing down on my spaghetti as I sat at the island, and Poitr went to go take a shower.

"Later, luv." He waved goodbye to me.

Not even a minute later, none other than Azazel walked into the kitchen and took the seat next to me. I froze in mid-chew and looked over at him, noodles hanging out of my mouth. He sat rigid, his hands interlocked, and he was staring at the island counter. I slurped up the noodles and hurriedly wiped my face on a napkin to get rid of the sauce that littered my lips and cheeks. I'm a messy eater.

"…Can ah help ye?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and I stared at him with anticipation.

"Vhy do you ignore me?"

I sat still, not knowing how to answer, and started twirling the remaining noodles on my plate with my fork.

"Ah'm no'."

"Then vhy do you alvays bring up some excuse to get avay from me every time I come near you?"

I stopped twirling my noodles and slouched. "Ah dunno… Ah guess it's jus'… awkward… ah dunno," and I started twirling the noodles again.

He slowly reached his hand over and lightly grabbed my hand with the fork in it, and put the fork on the plate, taking my hand completely in his. I kept staring at the noodles.

"Do you not have feelings for me, krasivyi?"

I bit my lip and my shoulders hunched slightly, what was I going to say? Of course I have feelings for him, he's the only guy I have ever had feelings for. But shit, after that kind of… encounter… I don't know how to react to anything. _Wot te say, wot te say…_

"Azazel—"

"You like the tall silver one, don't you?" I looked at him, extremely confused.

"Wot the fuck?"

"I see you two valking together every night, are you _seeing each other_?"

My eyes slanted in confusion, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"…Are ye jealous er somethin'?"

He seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Of course not, I am merely curious."

"Then why are ye following Poitr an' ah aroun'? Were ye a vulture in another life er wot?"

"Nyet."

I took my hand away and turned to him, letting my chin rest on my hand, "Then explain yerself."

He looked me straight in the eye, "You first."

I rolled my eyes, "Azazel, Poitr is me sparring partner. Ah'm an official X-Man now, ah gotta train up an' such. 'e's one, too. An' 'e's been givin' me lessons in Russian—"

"Vhy?"

"…Why does it matter?"

"Curious."

I glared at him, "'cause ah wanna learn the language, is tha' a crime?"

"Nyet."

I sat up and crossed my arms, "Yer turn. Explain why ye've been stalkin' me."

He adjusted his position in the chair as if he were uncomfortable and put his hands back together. He was silent for a moment, and I sat there, my eyes looking rather unenthused, and waited for him to speak.

"…I vas not stalking you. I vas simply trying to talk to you, vhich you have been avoiding.," I shifted in my seat, "And I thought—"

"Tha' ah was getting with Poitr?"

He looked in my eyes, and I saw the jealousy right there. "'ow long ye been wotchin' us?"

"…a veek."

I put my elbow back on the counter and let my chin fall onto it again. "So ye've been followin' me 'round ever since tha' night?"

He nodded.

I chuckled, "Well then, ah'm honestly no' sure wot te say te ye."

"Do you love him?"

I punched his shoulder, "Christ, Azazel! 'e's a friend! Ah jus' said tha' no' five minutes ago! Wot is it with ye? Last ah knew, ye were quite the ladies man, why ye so focused on me fer?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I am not sure myself." And then he was gone.

"_Men. _Ugh."

**Present time.**

Stupid boys and their stupid… stupidness.

Anyways, I'm currently trying to think of a way to confront him about all of this. He is definitely not acting like I thought he would be. From what I've heard, he was rather ruthless, and liked to fornicate.

But now he's like a high school kid with a crush.

It's strange, to say the least.

Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure out something. I'm going to start talking to him more, I'm sick of the awkwardness. Maybe I'll ask him to be my sparring partner so Poitr can get a break and spar with other people.

I'm going to go watch a movie. I hope Rogue didn't eat all of my popcorn I had bought the other day.

\\\

Bahaha, this isn't much of an update, but I needed to throw something out there. I'm still trying to decide if I wanna go into X3 or not.

Reviews? (:


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

FOR ALL READERS

This is just a note to let everyone know I'm still alive and kicking, just taking a long break from writing fan fics. This is going to be posted on all of my current fan fics.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews and for reading my fan fics, I greatly appreciate it.

I will be writing on more topics now. I'm also going to rethink past ones. I'm not very happy with most of 'em.

I'm pretty much waiting for graduation, so after June and after I'm moved in at the new location, I shall be writing more often and with better…stuff.

Much love,

Becca.


End file.
